


Light up the Sky

by wildforce71



Category: Charmed, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, I turned Radek into a thing again, i don't remember, reposting old fic, this may have been nano, very slight editing, weird crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/pseuds/wildforce71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis is safe in San Francisco Bay.  But she's not quite as hidden as the SGC thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just after the SGA finale and about two years after the end of Charmed, with no corrections made for the comics. I own nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> When I was writing this, a friend had just finished an SGA series featuring the Culture Centre and the staff who worked there. She visually casts her characters, and she used Holly Marie Combs - Piper - and Drew Fuller - Chris - as two characters. They are both referenced in here.

The science labs, like most of the rest of the City, were darker than usual, and almost deserted. Most of the screens were powered off; more than half the City's residents were away debriefing, either back at SGC or at Homeworld security.

John leaned against the door, watching Radek poke half heartedly at the screen in front of him. "Bored, Doc?"

"Hmm. Rodney left strict instructions. No work is to be done until he returns to supervise."

"Surprised you didn't go with him. I thought Homeworld Security wanted to talk to everyone."

Radek shrugged. "Someone has to keep the City running. Even on reduced power there are checks to run and repairs to monitor. What about you?"

"With Woolsey and Rodney and Carson all gone, someone needs to keep an eye on things around here."

His radio beeped. " _Sir_?" Lorne said.

"Yeah, Lorne."

_"Sir, we have a...situation in the 'Gate room."_

"I don't like the sound of that pause, Lorne. What kind of situation?"

_"The kind you really need to see for yourself, sir."_

John rolled his eyes. "On my way. Let's go, Radek."

Teyla was waiting when they stepped out of the transporter closest to Control. Torren was in her arms, chuckling as she bounced him.

"I do not believe there is any danger," she told John. John nodded, tickling Torren under the chin as he passed.

The two or three techs in the Control room were lining the railings, looking down into the 'Gate room. John headed past them without looking, pausing halfway down the steps. Radek stopped just behind him.

Lorne was crouched next to a dark haired child in the middle of the floor. John came down the rest of the stairs, watching them warily.

"Lorne?"

"Appeared out of nowhere, sir." He shifted, trying to disentangle his gun strap from the boy's grip.

"Appeared?" John repeated.

"Not any form of transporter we're familiar with. Blue lights and he was here."

"He say anything?"

Lorne shrugged. "His name's Chris."

Teyla stepped past John, sitting carefully on the floor beside Lorne and Chris. "Hello, Chris. My name is Teyla, and this is Torren."

Chris laughed, reaching towards Torren. Lorne carefully eased backwards, rising to his feet and moving to join John.

"Scanners say human, sir, but Medical's on their way up to check."

"And no warning?"

"No sir. Blue light, child."

John looked up towards the Control room. "Chuck, get the security footage ready. Teyla, you OK?"

"We are fine. Look, Chris, my friend Jennifer is here."

Jennifer halted her techs, waving them to stand back, and sat beside Teyla, smiling at Chris. "Hi there. My name's Jennifer, what's yours?"

"Chris!"

"Chris, hi."

"Hang around," John murmured to Lorne.

"Yes sir."

John headed up towards the Control room. Lorne turned back to watch Teyla and Jennifer chat with Chris.

Radek stepped up beside him. "Blue lights, child?"

"Blue lights, child. Why?"

"Hmm. Is odd. I will examine the footage."

In the control room John was leaning over one of the monitors. He glanced up as Radek arrived, taking a step to one side so he could see. "Lorne's right. Blue light, child."

On the screen, the 'Gate room was normal until a shower of blue lights appeared in the middle of it. When they cleared, Chris was standing there, peering around.

Radek frowned, sitting down and rerunning the footage.

"Got something?" John asked.

"Maybe," Radek said absently. "There are tests, first."

Chuck turned from the railing. "Sir?" John glanced up, crossing to the railing.

"Sir, we're heading down to the Infirmary," Jennifer told him. John looked past her; Chris was holding Teyla's hand, smiling up at her.

"Right. Keep me posted. Lorne, get an extra guard down there."

"John," Teyla protested. "He's a child."

"Humor me."

Lorne nodded, touching his earpiece and beginning to murmur.

John glanced over his shoulder, grinning. "Lorne! Cancel it." Ronon came in, joining John at the rail. "Go ahead, Keller."

"What's going on?" Ronon asked, watching Teyla slowly lead Chris out.

"Got a visitor. Do me a favor, go keep them company?"

"You're worried about a kid?"

"I'm worried about a kid who can get through our cloak with no warning. Go keep an eye on them."

Ronon nodded, heading out after them. John glanced briefly at Radek, still staring at his screen, before leaving.

 

 

"Wyatt? Chris?"

Piper walked into the living room, looking around. "Chris? Are you in here? Wyatt?"

Wyatt ran in from the sun room. "Here, Mama!"

"Where's Chris, Wyatt?"

Wyatt looked around, wide-eyed. "I don't know."

"Were you orbing? You know you're not supposed to do that."

"I wasn't!"

"And where's Chris?" Wyatt looked away, avoiding her eyes. "Wyatt, you know you're supposed to watch him. He's only little, he doesn't know how to use his magic properly."

Wyatt muttered something that might have been an explanation. Piper sighed, kneeling in front of him. He was almost as tall as her this way, and she wondered absently when he'd gotten so tall. "Wyatt, you're not in trouble. OK? I just need to know where Chris is."

"He wanted to see the star city," Wyatt blurted. "I told him he couldn't."

"The star city?"

"We saw it in the water."

Piper frowned, trying to figure out what he could mean. "Can you show me?"

Wyatt nodded, running out of the room. A moment later he reappeared, clutching the map of San Francisco they used for scrying.

"It's here. In the water. We saw it with Daddy."

He pointed to the center of the Bay. Piper stared at it for a moment before deciding she needed help.

"Leo!"

Wyatt sniffled, looking down. Piper wiped his cheek, smiling when he looked up. "It's OK, Wyatt, you're not in trouble. I just need to find Chris."

"He's in the star city," Wyatt told her again. Piper started to answer but paused when Leo orbed in, looking around.

"Piper? What's going on?"

Piper rose to her feet; Wyatt leaned against her leg, watching him warily.

"You tell me. Wyatt says Chris went to see the star city. Something you showed them."

"I didn't show them any...Oh. Wyatt, when we were on the Bridge?"

Wyatt nodded. "I told him not to. I did, I promise."

Leo scooped him up for a hug. "I know, buddy. It's OK."

"Leo, what's going on?" Piper asked.

"Remember last week, we saw those shooting stars? The government said it was rubbish from the space station, not to worry about it?"

"Yes, and we checked, and it wasn't an omen of anything, either."

"It's some kind of military base. It's sitting just off shore, hidden - regular people can't see it."

"So you took the boys to sight see?"

"I didn't know it was there! We left right away, and I told the boys to forget it." He carefully loosened Wyatt's arms from around his neck, putting him back on his feet and crouching in front of him. "Are you sure that's where Chris went?"

"He thought it was pretty," Wyatt told him. Leo nodded, rising to his feet.

"Well? Go get him!" Piper demanded.

"Piper, I can't just orb onto a secret military base. Exposure, remember? And besides, it's huge. I have no idea where to look."

"Well, I'll just have to summon him, then. Can you get my sisters, please?"

"I'll go get him," Wyatt offered.

"No!"

Wyatt flinched; Piper grimaced, taking a deep breath. "No, sweetie, you stay here. No orbing, got it?"

The baby monitor sounded suddenly. Piper pushed her hair back, glancing at it.

"I'll get her," Leo offered.

"No, you go get my sisters; we can't summon Chris without the Power of Three. I'll take care of Mel. Wyatt, sweetie, you go play with your toys, and no orbing, alright?"

"No orbing," Wyatt agreed quietly.

"Come on, buddy, let's get you set up," Leo said. Piper stared at him, and he added, "Paige is already gone to get Phoebe. They'll be here in a couple of minutes."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

The baby cried again and Piper headed out. Leo and Wyatt went into the sun room.

 

 

Chris was sitting with Torren on the bed in the isolation room. He was playing, but he was clearly getting tired and cranky. Teyla stood by the bed, watching them. Ronon was lurking near the door, looking vaguely bored.

"Like Mel," Chris said quietly.

"Who is Mel, Chris?"

"Little, like him." Chris yawned, looking around.

"Is Mel your friend? Your brother or sister, perhaps?"

"Where's Wyatt?"

"Who is Wyatt?" Teyla asked patiently.

Up on the observation deck, Woolsey stood with John and Jennifer, watching them. "He hasn't told us anything?"

"He's four, sir," Jennifer told him. "I'm not sure he knows anything."

"Four?" John repeated.

"Yeah. Completely human, too...he doesn't even have the ATA."

"So the blue lights didn't harm him?" Woolsey asked.

"Not that we've been able to detect, no."

"So what are we thinking?" John folded his arms, leaning against the wall. "Alternate dimension, time travel, some new alien race...some old alien race...?"

"If it's time travel, they've done their homework." Jennifer gestured to Chris's Bob the Builder TShirt, looking convincingly distressed. "It's too soon to tell if it's an alternate dimension...entropic cascade failure won't set in for a while yet."

"Let's hope it doesn't," John said quietly.

"Indeed," Woolsey agreed.

"Dr Keller?" Teyla called from below them.

"What is it, Teyla?"

"Can you come down here?"

Jennifer nodded, heading for the door. John leant on the window frame, peering down; Teyla had taken Torren off the bed and Ronon looked more alert, but he couldn't see anything wrong.

"Teyla, what's up?" he called.

"He moved the blanket."

"So?"

Jennifer stepped in; Teyla turned her back on the bed to look up at John and Woolsey.

"He was not touching it. He simply looked at it, and it moved."

John looked at Woolsey, frowning. "Keller said he didn't have the ATA, right?"

"Neither does Daniel Jackson," Woolsey pointed out.

"Jackson never got any of the abilities - he just skipped straight to Ascending. What about, what'd they call it...hokey?"

"Hok'tar?"

"He's not Hok'tar," Jennifer said from below. "He's a perfectly normal human."

"So was Cassandra Fraiser, as I understand."

"Cassie was changed before she ever set foot on Earth. It's in all her records. Nothing like that's been done to this boy."

 

Deep in one of the labs Zelenka watched the conversation on a screen, chewing nervously on a fingernail.

 _"...records,_ " Jennifer said. " _Nothing like that's been done to this boy."_

"This is not good," he murmured to himself. "Not good at all."

 

In the attic of the Manor Piper and her sisters stood around the lectern, reading from the Book of Shadows. "Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me."

Leo looked up from the couch where he was sitting with Wyatt, but nothing happened. Piper took a deep breath, staring at the Book to avoid her sister's gazes.

"Again."

"Sweetie, we've done it four times already," Phoebe said gently.

"Then the fifth will be the charm," she said briskly. "Come on."

Phoebe and Paige exchanged helpless looks, communicating with their eyebrows for a moment before going along with it.

"Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here. Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me!"

A figure somersaulted out of midair, smashing into the potions table and falling off the other side. Leo orbed Wyatt to Paige and carefully approached.

"It's a man," he reported.

Piper sagged. Phoebe hastily steadied her, leading her to a chair and standing over her.

"It's Chris!" Leo said in surprise.

"How can it..."

"We summoned the wrong Chris," Paige realized. She set Wyatt beside Piper and went to join Leo, behind the table and out of sight of the others.

"He's all right!" she called back. "A bit cut up. Leo's taking care of it now."

Leo stood, pulling Chris up after him. He looked the same as he always did; no matter when he came back, Chris never seemed to change much.

He was a little dazed right now, though, hanging on to Leo to keep his balance. "Dad. Aunt Paige. What's..."

He looked around, taking in the attic. When he saw Wyatt with his mother he frowned, suddenly alert. "What year is it?"

"Two thousand nine," Paige told him. "January, if you're wondering. What is it where you were?"

"Twenty six," he said absently. "April, almost Beltane."

Piper stood up, moving to hug him. As though reminded, the others piled on as well, grabbing him into a group hug. Chris was smiling when they let go, but he sobered as he looked around.

"Why did you guys summon me? I'm not supposed to be here now."

"We were looking for Chris," Phoebe explained, motioning 'small' with her hands. Chris nodded, frowning.

"He vanished a little while ago," Paige added.

"I never...oh. _Oh._ " Looking at Leo, he continued, "The star city?"

"So you remember it?" Piper asked quickly.

"Sort of."

"'Sort of'? What do you mean, sort of?"

"Mom, I was four!" he protested.

"OK. Piper, sweetie? We need to calm down." Phoebe touched her shoulder, trying to guide her away. Piper brushed her off, watching Chris intently.

"Chris, do you remember how you got home?" Leo asked.

Chris frowned, thinking. "There was a man, in the city. He brought me home."

"What man?" Piper asked.

Chris looked helplessly at Leo, who shrugged. "Mom, I'm sorry. I haven't even thought about it in years. Look, I wasn't hurt there, so Mini Me should be fine."

"Can you find him?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry," Chris murmured.

Phoebe steered Piper out, waving Chris back when he moved to follow. Paige looked after them, biting her lip.

"I'm _sorry_ ," Chris said again.

"It's not your fault," Paige told him. "She's just really worried about...you." She repeated Phoebe's 'small' gesture. Chris nodded, turning away.

Left behind and unseen by anyone, Wyatt orbed out.

 

Radek was walking down a corridor in Atlantis, muttering to himself, when Wyatt appeared. Radek stopped dead, looking worriedly around before crouching beside him.

"Hello, little man. Are you looking for Chris?"

"He has to come home," Wyatt told him.

"Yes, of course. But you can't be here. You should go home, Wyatt, and I will make sure Chris gets back to you safely."

Wyatt stared at him. Radek checked the corridor again, making sure they were alone, before holding out one hand; a tiny globe of light formed, flickering gently.

"See?" Radek murmured. "I am witch, too. I will send Chris home to you, I promise. Please tell your father I will call him, when it's safe."

The light in his hand vanished. Wyatt studied him, eyes wide.

"Go home, Wyatt," Radek said again.

"Doc?" Lorne called from behind him.

"Go!" Radek whispered.

Wyatt didn't move, watching interestedly as Lorne approached. He slowed as he caught sight of Wyatt, pacing slowly up to stand just behind Radek.

"Doc? Something you want to tell me?" he asked warily.

Radek sighed, pushing to his feet. "Is Chris's brother. He came looking."

"Chris's brother, huh? Hi there. Are you looking for Chris?"

"My mommy wants him to come home," Wyatt informed him.

"Uh huh, I'll bet. Where is home?"

"Home is our house. Where is Chris?"

"If you wanna come with me, I'll show you," Lorne offered.

Wyatt shook his head, orbing out. Radek fell back a few steps, feigning astonishment when Lorne turned to look at him.

"You think there's many more of them?" Lorne asked.

"Let us hope not. I will check sensors; maybe they saw something."

"Yeah." Tapping his radio, he added, "Colonel Sheppard? We may have a problem."

Radek turned away, one hand balled into a fist.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Manor Chris was rounding the corner from the hall to the living room just as Wyatt orbed in. He halted, eyeing him warily.

"Wyatt? Where were you?"

"Looking for Chris."

Chris sighed, sitting on the couch. Wyatt scrambled up beside him.

"You know you're not supposed to be orbing," Chris told him.

"Mommy said you were Chris," Wyatt said thoughtfully.

Chris laughed softly. If dealing with Wyatt as a baby had been odd, dealing with him when he could talk was downright surreal...like much of the rest of his life. "Yeah. I'm Chris all grown up. Twenty one years old."

"Where's me?"

"You all grown up? He's waiting for me, at home. Wyatt, did you find Chris?"

Wyatt nodded. "The man will bring him home."

"What man?"

"The witch man. He's going to call daddy."

Chris studied him for a moment, thinking quickly. "The witch man...did he make a light?"

"Yes!" Wyatt agreed happily.

"I remember that," Chris said, mostly to himself.

Wyatt climbed down from the couch and ran out towards the kitchen, calling for Leo. Chris sat back on the couch, still thinking.

Phoebe came in, halting when she saw him. "Chris?"

"He makes light," Chris said, still mostly to himself.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

Chris sat up, suddenly realizing she was there. "The man in the city, the one who brought me home. He's a photokinetic."

Phoebe sat on the arm of the chair facing him. "Photokinetic. He controls light?"

"Yeah." He held out one hand, palm up. "I'm not...we were in a dark place, a room, and he made a little light, because I was afraid."

"Why didn't you just come home?" Phoebe asked quietly.

Chris shook his head. "I don't remember. I don't think I was there for very long, though. Mini Me could be home soon."

"Photokinesis is a Good power, right?" Phoebe said thoughtfully.

"It's unaligned, it can be good or bad. But he brought me home. He can't be Evil. Anyway, isn't all Evil still in hiding here?"

"Pretty much, yeah. We haven't been attacked in..."

She paused to try and remember. Chris grinned. "A while, obviously."

"Yeah. How's the future?" she added, a little wistfully. She didn't expect him to tell her any details...he never had...but he might give her something.

"Fine. Everything's fine." Or not. "Hey, where's Uncle Coop?"

"Working. Why?"

"Just wondering. Thought this would be all hands on deck."

"He's around," Phoebe assured him.

"Hmm. Constantly, as I recall."

He stood up suddenly, heading for the door. Phoebe twisted to watch him, surprised at the sudden movement. "Where are you going?"

"I need to look at the Book."

He headed upstairs, leaving Phoebe sitting alone.

 

 

John tapped on the door of Radek's lab that evening; Radek looked up in surprise, flicking off his screen.

"Heard you had a visitor."

"Heh. Yes. Not so eager to stay as his brother." He looked down, fiddling with some wires. "How is Chris?"

"Sleeping. Kid tell you anything?"

"No. He just wanted his brother. He was not much afraid, though."

"Chris doesn't seem to be afraid, either," John pointed out. He came to lean against the desk; Radek's hands stilled, but he didn't look up. "Radek, something you want to tell me?"

"Colonel?" Radek asked, carefully noncommittal.

John didn't answer, watching. Radek held up under the stare for almost half a minute before giving up, dropping his wires and turning to look at John straight on.

"I...may know Chris's parents," he admitted.

"You may...and you're telling me this now?"

"I know of them, is more accurate. I have never met them, and they would not know of me."

"Well, who are they?"

Radek winced as he answered. "I can't."

"Why not?" John demanded.

"They are...in a group, of sorts, which I also belong to. I cannot speak of it."

"Radek..."

"There is no danger."

"Radek, these people can get through our shield."

"Technically, no," Radek said quickly. "They can only get through our cloak. Cloak provides no protection anyway."

"Not the point, Radek."

Radek sat back. "The City is my home. There is no danger to us. I can take Chris home, but I cannot tell you where his home is. Those are the rules."

"They're some screwed up rules, Radek."

Radek spread his hands apologetically. John sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"We can't let you take Chris, you know that."

"Colonel, if you keep him here too long, you won't have a choice."

John blinked, studying Radek. The Czech returned his gaze steadily, and John felt a stirring of something that might have been fear when he realized he was absolutely serious.

 

 

Piper was banging loudly around at the stove in the kitchen. Wyatt, very quiet, was sitting at the table. Paige came in, looking from Piper to Wyatt and back.

"Wyatt, honey, why don't you go look for Chris? Tell him dinner'll be ready soon, ok?"

Wyatt slid down from the seat and slipped out. Piper slammed the saucepans around a bit more. Paige sat down, ready and willing to wait her out.

"I want him home." Piper's voice was muffled, half-crying.

"I know, sweetie," Paige murmured. "We're working on it, I promise."

"No we're not! Chris doesn't remember anything, and Leo won't go get him, and..."

"Wyatt went," Paige interrupted her.

Piper turned to stare at her, disbelieving.

"They didn't tell you? Wyatt went to the city, to look for Chris. He met a man, a witch, who's promised to get Chris back to us."

"A wi...what witch?"

"The man Chris remembers is a witch, a photokinetic. He's promised to bring Chris home to us."

"Well how do we trust that?" Piper demanded.

"He knew Wyatt's name. And Chris remembered his power before Wyatt said anything."

"He knew Wyatt's name. That proves he's alright, then, doesn't it. Paige, everyone on both sides of the magical community knows Wyatt's name!"

"But they don't know Chris's. This witch linked them."

Piper sighed, carefully setting down the saucepan in her hands. "So we're trusting some witch we don't even know with my son?"

"We don't have a choice right now, Piper, but we're working on it. I promise."

Wyatt orbed in before she could answer. "Mama..."

"Wyatt, I've told you not to orb! Do you want to get lost, too?"

Wyatt blinked hard, looking down. Piper turned back to the sink, bracing herself on it.

Paige hunkered next to Wyatt, smiling. "Hey, Wyatt, your mom's not really angry at you, OK? She's just tired, and worried. Now what's wrong?"

"He won't wake up," Wyatt told her.

"Who won't?"

"I went to tell him, like you said, and he won't wake up."

Paige's eyes widened. "Chris."

She orbed herself away, Wyatt quickly following.

Piper turned from the sink. "What about...hey!" Glaring at the ceiling, she headed for the stairs.

 

 

John scowled. Radek looked miserable about it, but he wasn't giving in.

"I cannot tell you that either."

"Radek, you're going to have to..."

His radio beeped, interrupting them. Scowling, he tapped it, half turning away from Radek. "Sheppard."

"Sir, Chris is gone!" Jennifer said urgently.

John turned to look at Radek, who looked honestly surprised. "Gone?" he repeated.

"I turned my back for two seconds, sir..." Jennifer said apologetically.

"Where's Ronon?"

"He took Teyla and Torren to get something to eat and a rest. I didn't think it would do any harm...Chris was almost asleep himself."

"Right. Have a look around, he might be hiding somewhere. I'm on my way." He switched the radio off and glared at Radek, who raised his hands defensively.

"I've been right here with you," he pointed out.

"Get the security feed up," John ordered.

Radek turned to the screen and, after a minute of flicking back and forth, found an image of Chris simply climbing off the bed and walking out of the infirmary.

"How did he get the doors to open for him?" John protested. "He doesn't have the ATA."

Radek shrugged, switching cameras to try and pick Chris up again.

"I'm gonna find Lorne, get some men. You call me when you find him, got it?"

"Understood," Radek agreed absently.

"I mean it, Radek. We have to find him."

"I understand. Atlantis is no place for small child alone. But I think you won't find him unless he wants to be found."

He turned back to the screen, focusing on it. John watched him for a moment before heading out.

 

 

Piper reached the attic to find Chris awake, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Paige was trying to mop at his face with a cloth, and not having much luck. Wyatt sat next to him, patting awkwardly at his knee.

"What's going on?" she asked, coming to join them.

"He tried a memory spell, and it backfired," Paige explained.

"A mem...Chris?"

Chris lifted his head, taking the cloth from Paige. His nose was bleeding sluggishly, and he wiped absently at it.

Piper sighed, kneeling in front of him and taking the cloth.

"You didn't have to do this," she said gently.

"I thought I could remember."

"So what happened?"

She wiped gently at his cheek. Chris's eyes drifted closed for a second and he relaxed into her touch.

Piper smiled faintly. Her youngest son had so rarely taken comfort from her in the year he'd spent with her.

"I couldn't see anything," he explained, sitting upright again. "I think it's because it hasn't happened yet. I mean, in this timeline."

He brushed absently at his nose again. Piper caught his hand, putting it firmly into Wyatt's and continuing to wipe his face.

"Paige, could you get him something to drink?" she called.

"Sure. Come on, Wyatt."

Wyatt hugged Chris clumsily and followed Paige out. Chris immediately tried to wipe his nose again.

"I will tie that hand down, mister," Piper warned him, smiling.

"Sorry," he said automatically.

She sat back on her heels, watching him. "It's not your fault."

Chris nodded slowly, well aware that she wasn't talking about the nose bleed. "Mini Me's OK, Mom."

"Yeah. I just want him to come home." She wiped gently at his face again.

 

 

Lorne was leading three other men through one of Atlantis' corridors, studying the life signs detector. He gestured two of the men off in a different direction, tapping his radio. "Nothing here, sir, we're moving on."

"Roger that."

Lorne and the remaining guard headed down the corridor. Catching movement from the corner of his eye, Lorne paused to look back, but the corridor was empty.

"Major Lorne, we have lifesigns two corridors back," Radek told him.

"We just cleared that sector," Lorne protested.

"He's very fast."

"Alright, we'll check it out." Lorne gestured to his guard, heading back the way they'd come.

"Be quick, he's moving," Radek warned him.

In his lab Radek watched his screen, watching Lorne's lifesigns close in on Chris. Rodney came in behind him, nudging him out of the way.

"Hello, Radek, nice to see you, thanks for keeping City running while I yelled at idiots in Home World Security..." Radek grumbled, making room for him.

"Have you really not found this boy yet? He's a kid!"

"Yes, is very fast child with powers we know nothing about."

"Oh, yes, the famous powers," Rodney agreed absently. "He made a blanket move."

Radek muttered to himself in Czech.

"I heard that," Rodney warned him. "What's happening?"

"He was in sector three-beta." Radek gestured to the screen. "Major Lorne was nearby and went to look. He seems to be avoiding the cameras."

"He's two!"

"Four."

"How can he possibly know where cameras he can't even see are?"

"How can he have appeared in City in first place? You are not thinking big enough."

Rodney studied the screen. "What kind of search protocols are you running? This won't find anyone."

"It's been finding him. He moves fast."

"Yes, so you keep saying." Tapping his radio, he added, "Sheppard, I've got a lifesign two levels below you."

"Rodney! When'd you get back into town?"

"Someone had to find this kid."

Radek made a face from the other desk, tapping angrily at a computer.

"Whoa whoa whoa, stop!" Rodney said abruptly. "You're right on top of him."

"There's nothing here."

"He's right there."

There was silence for a moment, then everyone was yelling. Radek sat up straight, sharing an alarmed look with Rodney.

"Sheppard?" Rodney demanded.

"Yeah. One of you get down here, please."

"What's wrong?" Radek asked, half out of his seat already.

"Not sure yet. Looks like Chris turned something on."

"I'm on my way," Rodney told him. To Radek, he added, "Try and keep an eye on the kid?"

Radek muttered to himself as Rodney left. Glancing around, he made sure the door was closed, tapping at his computer for a moment before leaning back and saying quietly, "Leo Wyatt."

Leo orbed in, looking around in some surprise.

"You're Chris's witch."

Radek nodded quickly. "Radek. Leo, we have not much time before cameras come back on. Chris ran away from our infirmary and our men cannot find him...he's somewhere in City."

"You lost him?"

"He is here. Look." He gestured to one of the screens; Leo leaned over his shoulder, watching the light representing Chris wander along a corridor. "He knows when our men are coming, and he is not there anymore."

"Hide and seek," Leo murmured absently.

"Wyatt is back home?" Radek asked.

"He said you knew his name."

"Halliwells are very famous. I have not practiced in five years, but I know Wyatt. I had Whitelighter once who was very fond of you...she spoke highly of you, and the sisters. Supported your wedding."

He glanced at his screen again as it flickered.

"Cameras are coming back on. I will find Chris for you, Leo, but my people know he has powers and I may need help to get him away."

"Anything. Paige and I are listening for you."

"I will call. Go!"

"Who was your Whitelighter?" Leo asked.

"She was lost. In Titan's rampage, killed for her powers like many. I stopped practicing, so was not assigned another. Go, Leo, quickly."

Leo orbed out. Radek turned back to his computer, typing quickly.

"Radek, any sign of our wayward kid?" John called over the radio.

"Sorry, Colonel, scanners have glitched. I am repairing them now, should be back up in a moment. What was machine?"

"Not sure yet. Get those scanners back up, we need to find him before he turns anything else on. Or off."

"They're back on line now, sir. I'm tracking him two levels above you, three-gamma."

"How does he keep getting around us like that?" John demanded. "Lorne, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Leo orbed back in to the living room. Paige and Chris were waiting for him.

"Where are the others?" he asked, glancing around.

"We made them go to bed. What's going on?"

"Your witch is called Radek," he told Chris. He frowned, thinking, but it didn't mean anything.

"Radek. That's, what, Russian?" Paige asked.

"Czech, I think. He's a born witch, he had a Whitelighter who was killed during the Titan's attack, and he stopped practicing after that. But he recognized Chris and Wyatt."

"Wyatt's Crown Prince of the magical community, of course he recognized him," Chris said, mostly joking. "Where is Mini Me?"

"Playing hide and seek with them. He's somewhere in the city, but they can't get near him."

"Leo, we have to go get him," Paige protested.

"He's fine," Chris assured her. "Hide and seek is the one thing I could beat Wyatt at, even without orbing. He'll stop when he's tired, or bored."

"Yeah, but until he stops, Radek can't bring him home," Leo pointed out.

Chris shrugged again. Paige swatted at him, grimacing. "Can you pretend to be concerned, please?"

"He's obviously alright, or I wouldn't be, remember? And it didn't traumatize me, or anything."

"Any idea why he's not coming home?" Leo asked quietly.

Chris shook his head reluctantly. "No. I don't know."

"I might," Paige said suddenly. "Piper told you-him—not to orb."

"He already orbed there."

"Maybe he thinks he'll be in less trouble if he doesn't orb again? His orbing's not very accurate, anyway; he keeps getting lost."

"Really? I don't remember that. But then how is he avoiding their soldiers, if he's not orbing?" Chris sat back, rubbing his head.

"Still bothering you?" Paige asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, a little."

"What happened?" Leo asked, moving to heal him.

Chris waved him off. "That won't help, Paige tried."

"Chris tried a memory spell," Paige told him. "Turns out, remembering things that haven't happened yet? Not a good idea."

"It didn't work," Chris clarified.

"Go get some rest," Paige told him.

"Yeah, but what about..."

"'Yeah but' you're the one who keeps telling us he's fine. If you wake up traumatized we'll know he's not."

"It'll be too late by then," Chris pointed out, but he headed upstairs anyway.

Leo dropped into his chair, head in his hands. Paige rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. "We'll get there," she promised him.

 

John, Lorne, Rodney and Woolsey gathered in Woolsey's office the next morning.

"Besides that one machine, he hasn't done anything," Lorne reported. "He's just running the men around. Ronon's started taking it as a personal insult...he's stalking the kid."

"Have we determined what the machine does?" Woolsey asked.

"Not yet," Rodney admitted. "It's doing something, but the instruction manual doesn't exist, so..."

"Business as usual," John agreed. "It does look like it was activated through proximity; Chris didn't actually do anything except walk near it."

"Which will be very comforting if it turns out it's dangerous...he'll have destroyed us by accident instead of on purpose."

Woolsey looked up, alarmed. "Is that..."

"No. Not likely," John assured him.

"Can we lock down the City?"

"Tried it. The doors open for him."

"Without the ATA?"

"He does have telekinesis, right?" Lorne asked.

"On a sealed door?" Rodney protested.

"Apparently."

"Alright." Woolsey pushed to his feet. "Find out where he is, get every man in there. I want him found."

"Right."

John lingered in the doorway, letting the other two leave and closing the door. Lorne glanced back before heading off.

"Something on your mind, Colonel?" Woolsey asked.

"Radek," John admitted reluctantly.

"What about him?"

John sat down, leaning forward. "He says that he knows who Chris is."

"I see."

"He also says he can't tell us, and if we don't let him take Chris away pretty soon we'll be sorry."

"Radek said this?"

"Well, not in so many words, but..."

"Why can't he tell us?"

"He's in some kind of group with Chris's parents, and he can't give them up to us. He keeps telling me the City's not in danger unless we refuse to let Chris go."

"And the other child? The brother?"

"Genuinely his brother, apparently. Radek doesn't think we'll see any more of them, not until it's too late."

"And has he given you any indication how late is too late?"

John frowned, sitting back. "You're buying this?"

"Is Radek in the habit of lying to you?" Woolsey asked.

"No, but..."

"How long?" he repeated.

"He didn't say. I got the impression we didn't have much time, though. We really should track the kid down."

"Hmm. Ask Radek to come in here, please."

"Right."

John headed out. Woolsey sat back, thinking carefully.

 

Radek was on his computer, talking on his headset, when John came in. "...and three sections down. Yes? Alright." He clicked the headset off, laying it aside.

"Still hiding?"

"More men in that sector than whole rest of City, Ronon hunting him down, and still we cannot find him."

"Can you find him?" John asked.

Radek looked up, frowning. "I've been looking for fourteen hours."

"No. I mean, can you find him."

Radek caught the change in tone and looked up. John gestured vaguely; Radek shook his head firmly. "No. Chris doesn't know me."

"You sure?"

"If I thought I could find him I'd have gone when he went missing. Chris will not trust me any more than any of you."

Both looked up at a noise at the door. Chris stood there, watching them. He was dirty and tired looking, but he didn't seem to have hurt himself.

"Hey there, Chris," John said, as casually as he could. "What'cha doing?"

"Where's Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"Wyatt's at home, Chris, with your mama and papa," Radek told him.

"If you wanna tell us where home is, we can call 'em," John added.

Chris studied him, scrubbing at his eye. Out of John's line of sight, Radek let his hand lit up again. Chris grinned, skirting John to stand beside him.

"Won't trust you, huh?" John said pointedly.

"Because he thinks I'm here to take him home," Radek said.

"Right now you're here to take him to the infirmary, got it?"

"I wanna go home!" Chris protested.

Ronon appeared in the doorway, glaring at them. John waved him down and turned back to Radek.

"Very soon, Chris, home very soon," Radek promised. "First, we make sure you haven't hurt yourself, alright?"

"My daddy would make me better," Chris told him.

"Hmm, but we must be sure. Come, it won't be long."

"You come too?"

"Yes. I will come too."

"Woolsey wants to see you," John told him. "When you have time."

Radek smiled tightly, leading Chris out. Ronon took two steps back to let them pass and then followed them.

Rodney passed them in the doorway, twisting to look over his shoulder at them. "Hey, was that..."

"Yeah, the kid. He seems to like Radek." He tapped his radio. "Lorne, stand down, we found the kid. And get some extra security to the infirmary."

"Yessir."

Rodney logged onto his computer, flicking rapidly between files. "The machine he started up has gone dormant again."

"Figure it out yet?"

"It's not Scalextric, it actually takes effort."

"That explains that, then."

"Oh..." He pulled a pendant on a long chain from a pocket, tossing it to John. "This was sitting on top of the machine when it powered down."

"You checked it out, right?" John asked turning it over in his hands.

"It's not going to hurt you. I checked it, Carson checked it...it's fine."

"It came from an Ancient machine, turned on by a child with powers," he said patiently.

"He didn't turn it on with his powers."

"Rodney..." John tossed the pendant up in the air, catching it easily. "It's carved," he noted.

"Yeah, we noticed that. Throw it over to the Culture Center, maybe they can figure it out."

"Good idea." He pocketed it and headed out, leaving Rodney to work at the computer.

 

Radek was sitting by a bed in the infirmary when the sun rose the next morning. Chris was fast asleep on it, one hand tucked under his head.

Jennifer came up, checking his chart absently. "Finally asleep?" she asked softly.

"Hmm. Twenty hours in he finally decides he's tired. Children this age should take naps, no?"

"You can't really tie them to a schedule. He really likes you."

"He has very bad taste."

"Mmm, I don't think so."

Radek scowled, looking away.

"Where are you from, little guy?" Jennifer murmured. "Is someone waiting for you?"

Radek shifted uncomfortably but didn't answer. Jennifer glanced at him but didn't ask, focusing on the chart, and a moment later Woolsey came around the curtain, pausing when he saw them.

"Ah, Dr Zelenka."

"Ssssh!" Jennifer hissed.

Woolsey grimaced, raising his hands apologetically. "Busy?"

"Chris screams every time Radek tries to leave," she told him. "If you want to talk to him, you'll have to do it here."

Woolsey stared at her until she took the hint and left, hanging the chart back on the end of the bed as she went. Radek picked it up and studied it, trying to avoid looking at Woolsey.

"You know what I'm going to say, Dr Zelenka."

"Yes, you are going to say, 'He can get through our shield, Radek, he might be dangerous, Radek, give him up for good of City, Radek.'"

"Something to that effect, yes."

Radek lowered the chart. "Suppose for a moment I take him home. And I tell his parents, We found him. They will say, Where did you find him? What kind of place? Why does he talk about a place that sounds like nowhere on Earth?"

Woolsey nodded reluctantly. "I suppose I see your point. I still can't just let you take him, though. We know nothing about him."

"He is human, and an American citizen. And if you keep him here much longer, his family will come for him, and you will not be able to stop them."

"How long?"

"Until they come? Perhaps another day. If that. More likely, before noon today...he will be here one full day by then, and they do not let their children go."

Woolsey nodded, turning away. Radek frowned; he thought Woolsey had muttered, "I know," under his breath, but he must have been mistaken. He looked at Chris; the child was awake and he blinked sleepily, checking Radek was still there before falling asleep again.

 

Chris was flipping idly through the Book of Shadows, not really reading it, taking comfort in the pages he knew so well. Piper came in carrying Melinda; she checked slightly on seeing him before pacing slowly forwards to join him. "Well, that's déjà vu," she murmured.

Chris laughed softly, making room for her at the podium. "Just trying to think. Hey, Mellie."

Piper looked over his shoulder. The Book was open on the page they'd filled in after defeating Christy and the Triad, listing everything that had happened to them in the eight years before that.

"This helps you think?" she asked, rereading her own entry.

"The Book does," Chris agreed. "Wyatt's better at making up spells cold, but he can't find anything in here. Book research is my job."

"So when you were back here, and you spent all that time up here..."

Chris shrugged. "I haven't found anything useful, though."

"Hey, your witch is going to bring him home, right?"

Chris eyed her. "You're very calm." He didn't say "All of a sudden" but she heard it anyway. Smiling, she passed Mel to him and closed the Book firmly.

"Can you get the phone, please?"

Chris glanced around; the phone was on a table near the door. He gestured and it flew into his hand.

"Thank you," Piper said, taking it from him and wandering towards the couch as she dialed.

Chris jogged Mel lightly, watching her carefully. "Who are you calling?"

She waved him to silence. "Agent Murphy, please. Yes, I'll hold. No, no message."

Phoebe appeared, grinning at Mel and moving to tickle her. She glanced at Piper, frowning. "Who's she talking to?"

"Agent Murphy," Chris told her. "He's Homeland Security, right? He's retired by 2026, I never met him."

"Yeah, he helped us out after we died."

"Which time?" Chris asked innocently.

Phoebe swatted at him, grinning. Chris grinned, fending her off with Mel.

Piper sat up suddenly. "Agent Murphy? Piper Halliwell. We need some help."

Phoebe and Chris quieted, watching her. Coop appeared; he was about to speak when Phoebe shushed him, so he pulled her into a kiss instead. Chris absently made a face. Coop pulled away from Phoebe, grinning and patting Chris on the shoulder.

Absently Chris noted that Coop was taking his sudden reappearance very calmly. Living with a Charmed One obviously prepared you for oddities like your nephew coming back from the future on a semi-regular basis.

"It's about whatever you're hiding in the Bay," Piper told the phone. "He says he doesn't know anything," she added to them. "My son's missing, Agent Murphy. I suggest you talk to whoever you need to and find out what's out there."

Coop started to say something; Phoebe elbowed him in the ribs, and he grimaced, stepping away from her.

"How do we know that's where he is," Piper repeated. "How do you think we know?"

"Ok, that's enough." Phoebe took the phone from Piper, who swatted angrily at her. Chris quickly stepped forward, offering Mel back to her.

"Sorry, Agent Murphy, she's a little upset right now," Phoebe said to the phone. "We know it's a military base; that's the only reason we haven't gone in after him, but we will if you don't help us." She listened for a moment, smiling. "Half an hour is fine. Thank you."

She tossed the phone onto the couch. "He'll call us back."

"What's going on?" Coop asked warily.

"Mini me is missing," Chris told him.

"And you didn't tell me?" Coop said to Phoebe.

"You were busy."

"Not too busy for this! Piper, is there anything I can do?"

"You know anything about the base out in the Bay?" Piper asked.

"Uh..."

"Then no, you can't help."

She left the attic before he could answer. Phoebe winced, patting him on the shoulder. "She's mad at everyone right now. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, so I see," Coop agreed. Looping his arm through Phoebe's, he led her over to the door. "Why is Chris here?" he asked softly. "I mean..." He gestured towards Chris, who was flicking idly through the Book again.

"Slight error in a summoning spell. We asked for Chris, just didn't specify which one."

Coop winced, glancing at Chris again. Phoebe swatted at his arm. "He doesn't really remember this, but he says Mini Him is fine. And there's a witch in the base who's looking out for him."

"A witch? Really?" Coop said in surprise.

Phoebe nodded, heading down the stairs, and he followed her. In the living room Paige was conked out on the couch; Phoebe glanced at her before answering Coop.

"Well, a lapsed witch," she said quietly. "He says his Whitelighter died when the Titans attacked and he stopped practicing."

"A lot of witches did," Coop agreed. "It took the Elders a long time to track everyone back down, but I thought they had. Every witch should have a Whitelighter by now."

Phoebe draped a blanket over Paige, only half listening to Coop. "If he stopped practicing, maybe he just didn't show up. He knew enough to call Leo."

"Leo's pretty famous in the community, Phoebe. Anyone on either side could call him."

"Everyone thinks Radek is evil! Chris doesn't remember being hurt at all, he remembers that Radek helped him."

"Radek," Coop repeated thoughtfully.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's familiar."

"You think you, uh...helped him?" She tapped his ring.

"No, I don't think I did, but...I'm gonna go see if I can chase it down, ok?"

"Hmm. Come back soon."

She reached up to kiss him, leaning against him. He returned the kiss for a minute before gently pushing her back.

"Call Henry," he said over her shoulder, "he's worried about you."

Phoebe twisted to follow his look and found Paige up on her elbows, clearly just woken up. When she looked around again Coop was gone.

"Wassat Coop?" Paige asked, still half asleep.

Phoebe sat beside her. "Yeah. He just came to check in."

"Should call 'Enry," she mumbled, trying to push away the blanket. Phoebe stopped her, tucking it back up over her shoulder.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie. I'll call him for you."

"Really? Wha time izit?"

"Eleven."

"He's at t'office. 'Anks Phoe..."

She drifted off again before she was done talking. Phoebe tucked the blanket in again, getting up and heading for the kitchen. Piper was feeding Mel, and Wyatt was coloring at the table.

"Where's the phone?" Phoebe asked.

"On the counter. What's up?"

"Just calling Henry for Paige. She crashed out before she could do it."

She picked up the phone, dialing. Piper kept feeding Mel, half listening to the conversation.

"Henry? It's Phoebe."

"Come on, sweetie, eat up," Piper encouraged Mel.

"No, she's here, she's fine," Phoebe said. "Yeah, we're having a little emergency."

"'Little'?" Piper repeated indignantly. Phoebe waved irritably at her, turning her back. Piper scowled, turning back to the kids.

"No, I don't think you can help, but we'll let you know. Paige is asleep right now, but she's fine. Ok. Bye." She hung up the phone, coming to join Wyatt at the table.

"A 'little' problem?" Piper said again.

"Oh come on, Piper, what was I supposed to do? Get him over here so he can hang around in the living room? Henry definitely has no contacts who can help us right now."

Chris came in, pausing as he sensed the tension. "Um...Wyatt, can you come help me for a few minutes?"

"Got something?" Phoebe asked.

"Not sure. That's why I need Wyatt. Mom, you want me to take Mel?"

"Were you this helpful the last time?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"He was older. Maybe I'll grow out of it." He took Mel from her, grinning, and he and Wyatt left the room.

"Why does he remember what an alternate, older version of himself did?" Phoebe asked thoughtfully.

"Why do we care?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, good point," she admitted, helping Piper to clear up.


	4. Chapter 4

John tapped on the door of Woolsey's office, leaning in without actually stepping over the threshold. "We may have a problem."

"What problem?" Woolsey asked.

"Three of the Culture Center crew have aphasia, or something like it. Beckett wants to quarantine all of them, plus anyone who was in the infirmary, plus anyone who may have dropped by Nicole's office today."

"That's likely to be a long list."

"Yeah. He's ready to commandeer some of the empty living quarters. He wants to close the City, too; no one in or out, for now."

"Tell him to go ahead. Any idea what's causing it?"

John came into the office, perching on the edge of the desk. "Chris's pendant, far as we can tell. The first victim was the guy working on it, and the next two were his teammates."

"I thought the pendant was checked?" Woolsey protested.

"Rodney and Carson ran every test we have and a few they made up before they sent it to Nicole. It's just a hunk of rock on a chain."

"Apparently not."

John's radio beeped, and he reached up to tap it.

"Colonel Sheppard, have you talked to Mr Woolsey yet?" Carson asked.

"Yeah, Carson, you can go ahead. We're going to call Daedalus and the SGC, tell them not to send anyone over for now."

Woolsey tapped his own radio. "Unless you need more help."

"Right now they'd just be more people to get infected. One of my nurses just went down."

John hissed, straightening up. "Carson, you need bodies?"

"Not right now, thank you."

"I'm putting guys at the end of the infirmary corridor, alright? Let me know if you need more."

"Aye."

Woolsey sighed, slowly rising to his feet.

"I'll call Daedalus if you call the SGC," John offered.

"Deal. Let's go."

 

Chris and Radek had been moved back to the iso room to make space for the influx of new patients. Teyla came into the iso room with a tray in her hands; Radek glanced up from his computer. Chris was still sleeping.

"Thank you," Radek murmured.

Teyla passed him the tray, glancing down at Chris. "Have you heard what is happening?"

"Yes, three linguists and a nurse."

"Two nurses," Teyla corrected him. "And a Marine who was in the infirmary. And two more of Nicole's linguists."

Radek chuckled softly. "Ironic that the linguists are falling sick more quickly. More chance that they would understand the infected."

"Are you and Chris...?"

"Exposed, I suppose, but no symptoms yet. Although how one would tell, with Chris..."

Teyla smiled wistfully and Radek sat upright, suddenly realizing. "Is Torren..."

"Torren is safe, for now, so long as I do not go near him."

Radek sighed, smiling sympathetically when she looked up. "He will be well."

"Yes, I hope so."

Chris stirred, sitting up. "Where's Wyatt?"

Radek went back to his computer as he answered; they'd had this conversation several times before. "Wyatt is at home, Chris."

"I want him," Chris said.

"I am sure you'll be home soon, Chris. Are you hungry?"

Chris thought about it before nodding firmly. Teyla began to go through the tray with him.

A little later Teyla stepped back into the infirmary proper. Carson finished up with a Marine and crossed to her.

"How's the wee lad?" he asked.

"He seems well. He misses his brother."

"Aye. Well, we can't let him go home yet, I'm afraid."

"Luckily, he shows no signs of stars."

Carson frowned, studying her. "Say it again, love?"

"I said that he table no signs of stars."

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Don't go too far, Teyla."

She frowned in realization. "It has begun."

"Aye. I'm sorry."

"Allow me to help. While I can."

He nodded, leading her away.

 

Paige was awake when Coop appeared, scribbling in a notebook. "Hey, Coop," she said absently. "Phoebe's upstairs."

"What are you working on?"

"Spell to get Chris back home when we're done. Piper keeps destroying them when we're done." She put the notebook aside.

"Why's she do that?" Coop asked.

Paige frowned, studying him. "Did you find something?"

"Where'd you say Phoebe was?" He was already heading for the stairs before she could answer.

"Come back here! Coop!"

Chris and Phoebe were working on a potion, Chris quietly guiding Phoebe. She stopped when Coop came in, crossing to kiss him. Chris shook his head, smiling, and continued with the potion.

Paige sidestepped Coop and Phoebe and joined Chris at the table. "What are you making?"

"Sleeping potion. Mom's about to reach breaking point and storm the city."

"Are you using it _on_ her, or _for_ her?"

"Not sure yet." He grinned at her.

Paige slapped his arm, smiling. "Where is she?"

"Putting Mel to bed."

Coop and Phoebe came to join them arm in arm. "Chris, you're sure you don't remember anything?"

Chris threw his hands up, frustrated. Paige rescued the bottle he'd knocked off the table, taking a discrete step away. "For the last time..."

Coop raised his hands apologetically. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Why? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked warily.

"Radek's been missing for the last five years."

"He hasn't been practicing, sure, but..."

"No, he's been missing. After the Titan's attack, when the Cupids got sorted out, Radek was due a visit from one of us. But we couldn't find him. And believe me, we looked."

"So, what, he's been hiding out in the Underworld for the last five years? He's not a demon," Paige protested.

"I don't know where he was. But he wasn't here."

"He saved me," Chris insisted.

"Someone saved you." He frowned suddenly. "Someone will save you. Is going to save you?"

Chris waved it off. "If Radek was a demon, he had plenty of time to hurt me. He di...won't. I came home fine."

"Yeah, but you're here. Things are different this time."

"Sweetie? This isn't encouraging," Phoebe said quietly.

"I'm trying to be honest, Phoebe. Radek's Cupid looked for a year. He wasn't anywhere on the planet."

"He wasn't just blocking himself from you...?" Paige suggested.

"You can't block love. It finds a way in."

Chris absently threw the last ingredient into the pot, beginning to draw out the potion. "I really don't remember Radek doing anything to hurt me."

"Maybe your Radek didn't," Phoebe said gently.

"I don't think we should tell Piper this," Paige suggested.

Chris pocketed the bottle, pushing away from the table. "I'll go."

"What?" Phoebe said in surprise.

"I'll go get Mini Me. I should have just gone anyway."

"Chris, we have no idea where he is!"

"I'll know. When I get there."

"Chris, you can't just..."

Chris orbed out before Paige could finish. She cut herself off, scowling.

Phoebe turned to Coop. "Go with him."

"What?"

"Go with him!"

She smacked his arm and he vanished, still looking startled. Paige blinked. "Can he find Chris?"

"Sure. I'm sure. I think."

She shrugged, turning back to the pot and drawing off more of the potion. Paige sighed, passing her more bottles.

 

In the iso room Radek was typing frantically at his pad when Chris orbed in. Little Chris, sitting miserably on the bed, perked up.

"Daddy! ... Daddy?"

Radek looked up in surprise. "You are not Leo. Oliver?"

"I'm...Perry," Chris said after a moment. "Leo couldn't come."

"It's not safe here."

"Hence why I'm taking him away."

He looked around, frowning. Radek stood, watching him. "You sense it, yes?"

"What is that?" Chris asked, crossing to the bed.

"Something was released. Something that's hurting my people."

"Something Chris did?"

"No. Or, not deliberately. He was..."

He paused when Coop appeared. Little Chris grinned and held out his arms, recognizing him. Coop scooped him up, looking around. "What the hell is that?"

"As far as I can tell, only Chris and myself are unaffected," Radek told him.

"Unaffected by what?"

"Something Chris released," Chris said thoughtfully.

"Only because he happened to walk past," Radek assured them. "Anyone entering that room at any time would have done it."

"What is it?" Coop asked.

Chris shook his head. "Take Chris home."

"No, nonono!" Radek scrambled to his feet. "You are infected now, Perry, both of you. You cannot leave."

Coop started to speak but Chris waved him to silence. "Phoebe and the others know where we are. If we don't leave they'll just come looking."

"No. This...what was released...it began like aphasia, yes? Words all mixed up, no one to understand them? But writing, writing they could still understand, so City still worked. But then writing stopped too, and even gesturing, no one could follow. No one communicates."

"Tell Leo to keep away," Coop told Chris.

He nodded, wandering towards one of the walls. Coop turned back to Radek. "Where are we?"

"Military base, code name Atlantis."

"And where've you been for the last five years?"

Radek looked away. "I didn't tell them about you. I can't tell you about them."

"Coop. Done," Chris said, coming back to join them.

"A Cupid?" Radek said in surprise.

"Who are you?" Chris asked him.

Radek held up a hand, letting it light up. Little Chris laughed, reaching for it, and Coop let him down to the ground. Radek hunkered so he could reach the light.

"A little witch," he told Chris and Coop. "That is all the power I have."

The light flickered out when Chris tugged on his arm. Radek picked him up absently, setting him on the bed.

"I knew of the Charmed Ones. I knew of Wyatt. And when I saw a child witch who could orb, I knew there must be another. But this is military base. I could not get him away."

"What did he release?" Chris asked.

"A machine turned on, and when it turned off there was a pendant. We tested it, I tested it, and there was nothing. But when our linguists looked, the aphasia began."

"Where's the pendant now?"

"In the Culture Center. The linguists' lab."

"Stay with Chris?" Chris asked Coop.

"What? I can't...if anyone gets in..."

"I can lock door," Radek offered. "Keep everyone out...no one can remember how to open it any more."

"Call me if you need me," Chris added.

Coop wasn't happy about it, but he nodded. Radek used his pad to unlock the door, and he and Chris left.

"So, buddy, want to play hide and seek?" Coop suggested. Little Chris laughed, kicking his legs.

 

Radek led the way down a corridor, Chris keeping a careful eye out around them.

"Where is everyone?"

"We went into lockdown perhaps two hours ago. Everyone was locked into whatever room they were in."

"Anyone in the...what'd you call it, Culture Center?"

Radek shook his head. "No. The linguists were the first to fall sick. Nicole closed the Center some hours after the first case."

"Nicole?"

"Head of the department. She was unaffected last I heard, but communications went out a little while ago."

"Is it far?"

"No. This way."

 

Piper and Paige stood in the kitchen watching Leo, who was concentrating hard. Phoebe sat at the table, waiting.

Leo shook his head. "Chris isn't listening."

"Well, go after him!" Piper protested.

"Piper, he told us not to go," Paige told her. "He must have a reason."

"He always has reasons! Our whole family is disappearing into that place!"

Leo tried to hug her, but she pushed him off and turned to the counter.

"What did Chris say, Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"They found Little Chris, and Radek, but they need to check something out and we're not to go after them."

"What do they need to check out?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't say and he's not listening now. What about Coop?"

"He's alright. A little worried, I think, but not hurt or anything."

"Good. That's good."

Mel cried upstairs. Piper sighed, turning and leaving without speaking or even looking at the others.

 

Radek fiddled with his pad. Chris leaned against the wall, watching him.

"You control the whole City from that thing?"

"Not all of it. Just the important bits."

Chris wandered away a few steps, running one hand over the engravings on the wall. "I don't remember any of this," he murmured to himself.

"Why should you?" Radek asked absently, not really listening.

"Nothing. Sorry. Got it yet?"

"Almost. When Nicole locks something, it's really locked...there."

The door hissed open, and Chris came back to join him. "And this is..."

"Culture Center. Linguistics and anthropology."

"All your mysterious artifacts end up here?"

"Artifacts here, machinery in the labs."

He stepped into the Culture center. The lights were on half; Radek glanced around, heading for a control panel, and after a moment they brightened.

Chris studied the room, eyeing a translation hanging on the wall. "Those look almost like runes."

"Some languages we encountered seemed to come originally from magical sources. Corrupted through years, of course."

"And your linguists can read them?" Chris said in surprise. Magical languages were hard enough for him, and he'd spent all his life studying them. Wyatt still couldn't handle them.

"In places. Nicole is very good. She has an instinct for them."

"Huh."

Radek headed for one of the offices. Chris continued to wander around, examining the different translations, pictures and signs hanging on the walls.

"Here," Radek said from behind him.

Chris turned just in time to catch the pendant Radek tossed to him. He immediately dropped it, backing away.

"That is..."

Shaking his head, he backed away a few more steps. Curious, Radek circled him and picked it up; whatever it had done to Chris, it didn't affect him.

"You don't feel that?" Chris asked.

"I don't like holding it, but it does not hurt me."

"It didn't hurt me, it just...it's very angry, and very old. Hold it up?"

Radek obliged, holding it still so Chris could study it.

"That's the...turn it over, please."

Radek did so, frowning as the light hit it differently, throwing the carvings on it into sharp relief.

"Cantus," Chris murmured.

"I'm not familiar...?" Radek said apologetically.

"No, you wouldn't be. Cantus was a demon, but he vanished centuries ago. I read something about him in Magic School, years ago."

"They must have found how to imprison him," Radek said thoughtfully.

"Who must?" Chris asked. Radek frowned, and he shook his head. "Never mind, then. Cantus was the demon of language, as far as I remember."

"That fits. Can you remember how to defeat...vanquish him?"

"He wasn't vanquished, he just vanished. Let me talk to Leo. Maybe they can find something."

He turned away, wandering towards the window. Radek put down the pendant, absently scrubbing his hand against his leg as he watched.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo stopped dead as he walked through the hall. Paige, in the living room, watched him, frowning.

Leo half turned towards her, gesturing for a pad and pen. Paige scooped them off the table and carried them to him. He nodded an absent thanks, scribbling quickly; Paige leaned over his shoulder to read it.

After a moment he stopped writing, tilting the pad towards her.

"Mean anything to you?"

Paige read the scribbled note: _Cantus, demon (language?) vanished years ago not loose but affecting_

"Chris told you this?" she asked.

Leo nodded. "He says everyone else - not Radek or Little Chris, but everyone else - can't communicate any more. There's some kind of a pendant, Little Chris found it, and he thinks there's something weird going on."

"Does he want us?"

Behind Leo, Piper leaned against the door frame, out of his field of vision.

"No. They don't seem to be infected right now, but he doesn't want to risk any of us."

"Why would a demon avoid witches?" Paige asked.

"Doesn't want to be vanquished? I don't know. Can you go look in the Book, please?"

"Yeah." Seeing Piper, she added, "You're busy, anyway."

"I'm...Right."

Paige headed for the stairs, smiling at Piper on the way. Piper came into the living room, walking into Leo's arms for a hug. Leo wrapped his arms around her, holding on.

"Now, where are our sons?" she asked, letting go.

"Wyatt's upstairs," Leo said immediately. Piper smiled faintly...that wasn't what she meant, and she knew he knew it.

"Chris and Chris are both in the city. Coop is with Little Chris, he's fine, but Chris...the other Chris is afraid they might be carrying whatever's affecting the city. He doesn't want to spread it."

"But they're ok?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. Radek and Little Chris weren't even affected, so they think magical beings are immune right now."

"That doesn't make much sense for a demon."

"Yeah, I know. Paige is looking into it right now."

He let go of Piper, looking towards the kitchen. "Do you want to tell Phoebe her husband's in magical quarantine?"

"Nooo. You're her Whitelighter, that's your job."

"You're her sister," he pointed out.

"What about my husband?" Phoebe called from the kitchen.

Leo looked beseechingly at Piper, who smiled, patting him on the cheek. "Walk with me," she called to Phoebe.

"Oh, that sounds bad," Phoebe muttered, coming to join her.

 

Little Chris had settled against Coop, not asleep but clearly getting there. Coop was playing idly with his ring, studying the window above them.

Chris stepped into view at the window, waved down at them and motioned for one minute before disappearing again.

"You know, I hope you grow up less intense," Coop told the child. "He makes me feel lazy." Little Chris laughed sleepily.

Radek let himself in, glancing over his shoulder as the door locked behind him.

"Hey," Coop said.

"Hello. How is..."

"Asleep, or close to it. Where's Ch...Perry?"

"Looking around. He will be back soon."

"Is that safe?"

"Safer for him than for most. He at least can orb away. He is young, yes?"

Coop coughed, looking down at Little Chris to hide his smile. "He hasn't been a Whitelighter long, no."

"Hmm."

"Has he talked to Leo?"

"Yes, the Charmed Ones are working on it."

Coop nodded, sliding carefully away from Chris and coming to look over Radek's shoulder. "So where have you been for the last five years?"

"Here in the City."

"And the City was...?"

Radek didn't answer, staring at his pad. Coop leaned against the table, watching him. "Perry and the witches, they'd believe you just weren't practicing," he said conversationally. "But I'm a Cupid. We don't lose our charges."

"I have no need of a Cupid," Radek said without looking up.

"You'd be surprised how often I hear that."

Radek snorted agreement, laying down his pad. "I can't tell you where we were."

"Wyatt calls this the Star City. He's not too far off, is he."

"If I tell you, if I even say 'that is close' or 'not so far off' there is big trouble. For everyone. I am witch by heritage, but I choose loyalty to these people and they have never given me cause to regret it."

"I understand that," Coop told him. "But your City has unleashed a demon on us, and we have to deal with that." Radek inclined his head; Coop nodded slowly.

Chris orbed back in, looking startled. "What's wrong?" Coop asked in surprise.

Chris crossed to the bed, lightly touching Little Chris's head. "Nothing. Sorry. What's..."

The lights went out; the room was plunged into darkness. Little Chris cried out, afraid.

Radek's hand lit up. It only threw a little light around them, just enough not to bump in to each other.

"He made a light," Chris murmured, dazed.

"Chris," Coop said pointedly.

"He's alright," Radek said, crossing to the bed where Little Chris was still sitting. The child reached for the light in his hand, sniffling.

Chris shook it off, turning to Coop. "Have you heard from Phoebe?"

"No. What about Leo?"

"Not yet. Can you get the lights back, Radek?"

"No. Power supply needs attention, all the time. I can't do it alone."

"Even just in here?" Coop asked.

"Cloak must stay up; that's most important. That's all I can do."

"There's a time limit on that?" Chris was watching his younger self play with the ball of light.

Radek shrugged, rocking a hand back and forth. "Half a day. Ten hours, perhaps. Not more."

Chris nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Ok. I'm going to talk to Leo. Here..."

He concentrated, creating a ball of orbs and throwing it into the air. Coop poked at it, looking impressed; Chris glared at him, taking a step back out of the light.

 

In the Manor attic Leo straightened up, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Power's gone out on the City. Their cloak goes down in a couple hours, and then this thing will spread."

"Are..."

"Everyone's fine. It's just dark."

"Lucky Radek's a photokinetic then, isn't it?" Phoebe said brightly. Piper smiled despite herself.

"They need to know if we've found anything," Leo said.

"There's an entry in here on Cantus, but it just says all the stuff we already know. High level demon, language is his playground, he vanished centuries ago. It sounds like no one even met him...whoever wrote this is just repeating something they heard. There's no picture or anything."

"So no vanquish?"

"Nothing."

"Well, he's an upper level demon, that's somewhere to start," Piper said tiredly.

"If he's an upper level demon, we need some of his flesh for a vanquish potion," Paige reminded them as she came in.

"He hasn't manifested yet," Leo said. "Or if he has, Chris can't find him."

"He can't possibly know who Chris is," Piper protested.

"He doesn't need to know who he is, just that he's powerful." Paige sat down beside Phoebe, shrugging. "If I were a demon who'd broken out after centuries, I wouldn't go near someone like him."

"That's encouraging, Paige, thanks," Piper told her.

 

Chris stepped back into the pool of light. "They think he's an upper level demon."

Radek winced. Coop shrugged, clearly not sure what that meant.

"You need the flesh of an upper level demon, or the vanquish won't work," Chris explained.

"The demon doesn't have flesh. He just has..." Coop gestured towards the amulet.

"Yeah, that's the problem," Chris agreed. "Can you track movement around the City?"

"The City is locked down," Radek protested.

"Yeah. But Cantus isn't in that." He gestured to the pendant. "And if he's manifested here, he's probably not obeying the lockdown. Do the scanners have enough power?"

"I can run scanners, but the cloak will die sooner."

"Cloak won't matter if he gets out."

Radek looked at Coop, who shrugged. "Perry was the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter for a while. He knows what he's talking about."

"A disgraced witch, a Cupid, the Halliwell heir and a Whitelighter. Some team," Radek muttered to himself.

"Disgraced?" Coop repeated sharply.

Radek waved it off, tapping at his pad.

 

The girls were scribbling at a notepad, quietly bickering and crossing things out, when the phone rang. Mel cried from somewhere downstairs; Leo headed for the door, tossing the phone to Phoebe as he passed it.

"Hello?"

Piper and Paige looked up at her, frowning.

"Agent Murphy," Phoebe said pointedly. "How nice of you to finally call back." She listened for a moment before tilting the phone away. "He says he had to call in every favor he had owed to get the information for us."

"Does he have it?" Piper asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." To Paige, she added, "Go get him."

Phoebe's eyes widened and she lifted the phone again. "Agent Murphy, are you alone?...Good. Paige is coming to get you."

She listened for a moment, stifling a laugh. "He's delighted."

"Oh, yeah, it sounds like it, too," Paige agreed. They could all hear him cursing on the other end of the phone line.

Phoebe hung up and gestured at Paige, who vanished. Leo came back in, carrying Mel and with Wyatt trailing behind him.

"Hi, little man," Piper said to Wyatt. He came to join her; Leo looked around, frowning.

"Where's Paige?"

Paige orbed back in with Agent Murphy before anyone could answer. Leo automatically backed up a step to give them room, circling them to join Piper. Wyatt watched curiously.

Agent Murphy looked around, straightening his jacket. He was obviously a little taken aback. "Well, that's some way to travel."

"Beats carpooling," Paige said with a shrug.

"You have something for us?" Piper demanded.

Agent Murphy nodded, offering her a folder. Phoebe intercepted it, scanning through the first couple of sheets.

"The base is under the control of a branch of Homeland called HomeWORLD, but they're about seven clearance levels above me," Murphy told them. "That's everything I was able to get without getting myself arrested."

"Why is Homeland Security running a military base?" Paige protested.

Murphy spread his hands uncertainly. "What's going on, anyway?"

Phoebe passed the folder on to Leo, eying Murphy. "One of our kids is on the base, and some of our guys went after him, and now the base is locked down and they can't get back off."

"The base locked down early this morning and it's been out of contact since. Who have you got there?"

"People," Piper said lightly. Murphy knew who her kids were, and he knew who they'd married, but he'd never known about Chris and she had no intention of telling him.

"They'll be sending people in, right?" Leo asked.

Murphy nodded. "The last message said there was something infectious in the City. They're preparing a rescue mission but they have to go in prepared. You haven't got long to get your people out. They'll assume anyone who isn't one of theirs is part of the problem."

 

In the Iso room Chris frowned, looking away for a moment. Coop stopped playing with Little Chris, watching him.

"Radek, how long before your guys break back in?" Chris asked.

"Now that power is gone? Not long. We told them to stay away, but with no messages..."

"Can you talk to them?" Coop asked. "Tell 'em to stay away?"

"No authority. Perry, here."

He tilted the computer pad so Chris could see it. Chris studied it for a moment, nodding. "Right. Coop, stay with Chris?"

"Oh yeah, we're having loads of fun, huh Chris?"

Radek fiddled with the pad. "I can stay with boy, if you wish to go." He held up a radio headset.

Chris considered it, looking at Coop. "He can't affect a Cupid."

"Or a Whitelighter," Coop agreed.

"That might not matter, though." Chris carefully didn't look at Radek; they hadn't suggested Chris was anything other than a Whitelighter, and they didn't want it to occur to him. Anyway, since his younger self hadn't been affected yet he was pretty sure he'd be alright.

"No, I suppose not," Coop agreed. "Yeah, sure." He took the radio from Radek, hooking it awkwardly over his ear.

"You know where we're going?" Chris asked.

"I'm just following you."

"Fair enough."

He orbed out, Coop a heartbeat behind him. Radek studied his screen for a moment before tapping his earpiece.

"Coop? Can you hear me?" He absently lifted a hand as Chris crawled down the bed to sit beside him. "Right. All doors are locked shut; you'll have to go around them your way. Signal is two sections to the left...your other left, Coop."

 

Coop tapped the radio, looking slightly bemused. "Bossy little thing, isn't he?"

"Hmm. Knows his stuff, though," Chris said absently. They'd reached another door; this one was frozen half open. Both stopped, eyeing it warily.

"Radek, this one's half open," Coop told his radio. Chris edged forward, examining the door, as Coop listened. "He says systems down this far often hiccup. Can you see anything?"

"Nothing to worry about." He slid through the gap. Coop waited, still listening to the radio; a moment later a low whistle echoed back through, and he ducked through.

"You know this isn't a Famous Five story, right?" he asked.

"Who?" Chris said absently. Coop laughed, shaking his head. Apparently Enid Blyton would finally lose popularity over the next twenty years.

"Never mind. There's only you and me here, you don't need to whistle at me."

"I wasn't whistling at you, I was whistling at _this_."

He gestured around. Coop followed the gesture and, without meaning to, whistled lowly. They'd come into a large atrium; the ceiling was two stories above their heads with a balcony running around it.

"Ok, I see what you mean," he admitted. "Pretty impressive."

His radio beeped and he listened for a moment, catching Chris' eye and gesturing upwards. Chris looked up, taking a step back in an attempt to see along the balcony. He orbed out, reappearing directly over Coop's head.

Coop appeared on the balcony opposite him, so that between them they could see the whole length of it. The dim light didn't help, creating shadows in every doorway and bend.

Coop caught Chris's attention, gesturing to a doorway halfway down the length of the balcony. It was recessed and in deep shadow, but something was moving in it.

Chris nodded, slipping quietly down the balcony. Coop moved so he could watch him, reporting quietly to Radek through the radio.

Chris lifted a hand, orbs swirling in his palm, and they stared into the suddenly lit up doorway.

John Shepperd glared at them, weapon in hand and pointing firmly at Chris.


	6. Chapter 6

Agent Murphy closed his cell, looking troubled. "That was a contact in Homeworld...and we're both risking prosecution just talking about this. They're planning on retaking the City; they'll land on it within the next hour."

"That's not enough time," Piper protested. "We're not ready."

"There's no way for me to stop them. Tell your people – whoever they are..." He glanced at Piper, who didn't react, and continued, "...they have an hour. Tops."

Leo nodded, looking away and concentrating.

"Your people don't have much patience, do they?" Paige asked.

"This base is very important to them."

"They're not listening to me," Leo said abruptly. "Something's happening." He glanced at Agent Murphy, who shrugged.

"I can't stop you, but if you're going, can you take me back to my office first?"

"No, you need to come," Phoebe said.

"What? No."

"Yes," Paige agreed. "These Homeworld guys find us, you can talk them down."

"I'm not even on their radar! They have no idea who I am."

Paige gripped his arm, smiling. "Then you'll have to talk very fast."

"Piper, you can't go," Leo said softly.

"Excuse me?" Piper demanded.

"Someone has to stay with the kids."

"You need the Power of Three to defeat Cantus," she reminded him.

"They haven't even found Cantus yet. Let your sisters go and look; they'll call when they find him."

"How about you stay with the kids, and I'll go?"

"I can't." He gestured vaguely overhead.

"You're going to the Elders now? Leo!"

"They have information. About Cantus. They've been calling for hours. I didn't want to go while Chris needed to talk to us."

"Leo, go," Phoebe ordered. "Piper, if we need you, Paige will come and get you straight away. Promise. Paige, let's go."

Paige looked at Piper, shrugged, and orbed their group out. Leo started to apologize; Piper waved him away, resigned, and he reluctantly orbed out.

 

John had stepped out of the doorway and his gun was still pointed firmly at Chris, but he hadn't come any closer and seemed resigned to being unable to communicate with them.

"Chris? Any ideas?" Coop asked softly.

"Not really. What does Radek say?"

"I turned off the radio."

"Turn it back on!"

"You want me to do that while the guy who can't understand us, no matter what we do, is pointing a gun at me?" Coop asked pointedly.

"So go back to the infirmary."

"And leave you here? You know what Piper would do to me if I let you get hurt?"

John took two steps forward, gesturing sharply with the gun. Chris raised his hand, flicking one finger, and Coop startled as his radio turned itself back on.

"Radek, we've got a Colonel here...Sheppard. Ok."

"His name doesn't help, he can't understand us."

Coop listened. "Radek doesn't think we could talk him down even if he could understand us. He says we should just go. But together. Fast reflexes."

John swung the gun from Coop to Chris, who nodded quickly, hands still up.

"One...two..."

They vanished together, orbs briefly lighting the dim corridor. John startled, looking around.

 

Radek looked up as Chris and Coop appeared in the iso room. "We have company."

Paige and Phoebe were fussing over Little Chris. Agent Murphy, eyes wide, was in one corner, as far from everyone as he could get without actually leaving.

"What's up with him?" Coop asked, leaning over Phoebe.

"He's afraid he's going to be court martialed just for being here." Phoebe leaned up, kissing him thoroughly.

Chris looked away, going to join Paige with his younger self. Radek looked down at his pad, tapping away very deliberately at it.

"They don't do courts martials in Homeland, do they?" Chris mused.

"So, no luck with Cantus, then?" Paige asked loudly. Phoebe and Coop didn't react.

"No." Chris echoed her volume. "He's around, but we couldn't run him down."

"He's in the circle room," Little Chris said.

"The what, little man?" Paige asked.

"The circle. With the circle."

Chris and Paige looked at Radek, who nodded grimly. "Chris, are you sure?"

"He's in the circle room," he said impatiently. "Where's Wyatt?"

"Wyatt's at home, sweetie, and we're going very soon. Promise."

"Where's this circle thing?" Chris asked Radek. At the same time Coop said, "What's this circle thing?"

Radek glanced from one to the other, opting to focus on Chris. "The room is here. Look." He tilted his pad to show him.

"Guards, defenses?" Chris asked, studying it.

"Guards yes. Or, when lockdown went into effect. Now? Who knows."

"And the circle is what?" Coop asked again.

"Is a circle. You know." He drew a circle in the air. Chris grinned, looking down at the pad to try and hide it; Coop scowled.

"Coop, he can't tell us," Chris reminded him. "I'll go." He held out a hand and Coop tossed him the radio.

"I'll come," Paige offered.

"Yeah," Chris said absently.

"Don't hurt anyone!" Radek said half an instant too late. They'd gone before he finished. Sighing, he turned to Agent Murphy. "It's hard to keep up with them, yes?"

"He doesn't keep up with us," Phoebe said absently, moving to sit with Little Chris.

"I'm just useful when they want something," Murphy added.

"This is often the way," Radek agreed.

"Uh-huh, you're so hard done by. Radek, where are we?"

"San Francisco Bay."

"Not exactly what I meant..." Phoebe muttered.

"They call it Atlantis," Coop told her. Agent Murphy looked up, alarmed, but Radek didn't react, watching the others' progress on his pad.

"Like the city?" Phoebe asked. "Atlantis that sunk?"

"Yeah." Coop was watching Radek even as he answered Phoebe. "Like that."

 

Chris and Paige orbed into the centre of the Gate room. Two guards were slumped at the foot of the stairs, but the 'Gate and Control rooms were empty apart from them.

"Huh. Circle," Chris murmured.

They eyed the 'Gate for a moment before turning to look around. Chris fitted the radio on, tapping it, while Paige went to check on the two soldiers.

"Radek? Got a read for us?...ok."

He caught Paige's eye, gesturing upwards to Woolsey's office. Paige nodded, orbing to the top of the stairs and looking around. Chris stayed on the floor, wandering across to the 'Gate and reaching up to touch it lightly.

"It's so old," he whispered to himself.

"Chris!" Paige whispered from the balcony. He orbed up beside her; as he materialized she yanked him down and a fireball shot over their heads to hit the wall behind them.

"I guess he's here," Chris said a little breathlessly.

"Yeah, he's in the office." She gestured towards it and Chris rose, looking towards the office. Cantus, in a demon-standard dark hooded cloak, was standing in the entryway, watching them.

"Mine," he said when he saw Chris.

"You'd think the demon of language would talk more," he noted.

"You've just been spoiled by Barbus."

"He does like to talk," Chris agreed. Looking at Cantus, he added, "Don't suppose you want to stand still while we take a bit of flesh?"

Cantus shot another fireball. Paige hastily redirected it, sending it shooting back against him. It exploded against his cloak, but he didn't seem affected at all.

Chris frowned, watching him.

"Any time you want to help!" Paige yelled.

"Hmm? Yeah." He gestured and Cantus was sent flying backwards, but he was back on his feet before either could take advantage to get the flesh.

"Oh, that's not good," Paige muttered.

A door down in the 'Gate room opened jerkily; Chris took a step to the side, leaning over the rail. John stepped into view, gun still in his hand, staring at the fallen guards.

"Crap," Chris muttered. "Paige, go back to the others."

She orbed out. Chris jumped the railing, landing easily just behind John. The Colonel spun, but Chris already had a hand on him and they orbed out just as another fireball flew through the air.

John yanked away as they reappeared in the Iso room. Radek dropped his pad, crossing to catch John's attention.

"He doesn't understand." Radek was looking at John, though the words were for Chris. "But he still trusts me."

"Does he?"

Radek carefully took John's gun. John scowled but let him do it. "Well, more or less. Close enough. Colonel?"

He guided John to the counter, showing him his pad. John studied it, though it clearly meant nothing to him.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, we met Cantus," Paige told her. "Talkative chap."

"No flesh?"

"No. He's quite happily set up in that room, though."

"Our people will begin there, when they come to retake City," Radek said.

"I don't think he's going to let them do that," Chris murmured.

Coop shifted, trying not to disturb Little Chris who was leaning against him. "Phoebe, can't you and your sisters..."

"Mmm, not for an upper level demon. We need the potion."

Chris sat up suddenly, realizing something. Paige looked over, curious, but he waved her off and kept thinking.

"I can go..." Coop offered.

"Sweetie, if Paige and Chris..."

"Perry," Coop interrupted her pointedly.

"Perry?" Phoebe repeated. "Perry. If Paige and Perry couldn't get it..."

Coop shrugged, accepting that – he hadn't really expected her to let him fight - and glanced over at Radek. He hadn't reacted to the conversation, still showing John different things on the pad, but Coop was fairly sure he'd heard it.

"Perry, can you attempt to heal Colonel Sheppard?" Radek asked. "Perhaps, if aphasia can be healed..."

"I'm not..."

"I'll do it," Paige interrupted him. "You save your strength."

Radek nodded quickly. "Forgive me, I did not realize you could heal."

"Yeah, it's sort of a recent development. Is he likely to hit me if I touch him?"

"Colonel Sheppard does not hit women. Don't threaten him."

Paige approached John slowly, one hand held out. He tensed but allowed the touch, eyes flickering from her to Radek and back.

The healing glow appeared; John jerked, but stayed where he was. Paige frowned, eyes closed.

"I can't...there isn't an injury, exactly. It's more like a block, like a wall."

"Can you dissolve it?" Chris asked. "Break it down?"

"I'm not sure, I...gah!"

The glow flared abruptly and she was thrown backwards. Chris caught her neatly, and Coop stepped in to help her up. John slammed into the wall, grunting, but he didn't go down.

"Colonel!" Radek cried. "What is happening?" His pad beeped a warning and he turned towards it.

Chris glanced up at the ceiling, eyes flickering as though he was tracking something. "Cantus didn't like that."

"You ok, sweetie?" Phoebe asked Paige, still clinging to Coop's arm.

"Yeah. Ow."

Coop let her go as she regained her balance, watching for a moment to make sure she was ok.

"Radek," Chris said abruptly, "we need somewhere Coop can take Min - Chris, away from Cantus."

Radek nodded, taking his pad back from John. "And you?"

"Slow him down. Try and get the flesh for the potion. C'mon, c'mon."

Radek tapped more hurriedly; Phoebe and Paige shared a concerned look. "'Perry'?" Paige said pointedly. "You wanna calm down a little bit?"

"No, the Homeworld people are going to be here soon. We don't have any more time."

"Here," Radek said. "Here, is empty living quarters...cleared, but not in use. No one there when lockdown began."

"Good. Coop, can you take Radek and Agent Murphy with you?"

"I can fight," Agent Murphy offered half heartedly.

"With bullets? No."

"What about him?" Phoebe gestured to John, watching them suspiciously from his corner.

"Not all three," Coop said, talking over Chris. "Chris and two, at the most."

"Point Colonel Sheppard at Cantus, he will fight," Radek told them.

"He'll get himself killed," Chris protested.

"He is...surprisingly resourceful. Also, is less likely to hunt you down afterwards if he has proof you're the good guys."

"For all he knows we started this," Phoebe pointed out.

"We did start this," Chris told her. "And we're going to finish it."

He picked up the gun and offered it to John; he studied it, suspicious, but took it from him.

"He can't understand even gestures," Radek reminded him. "You must take him to Cantus...there is no way to explain to him."

"Right. Coop, go," Chris said.

Coop swung Little Chris up into his arms, gesturing to Radek and Agent Murphy. They vanished together; John frowned, studying the gun a little more suspiciously, but he didn't try and aim it at anyone.

Chris turned to find Phoebe and Paige standing, heads together, watching him. "What?" he demanded.

"Ah, it's just like old times," Paige told him.

"Yes, except for the part where people are actually listening to me."

"Oooh! This one's more snippy than the last one."

Chris grinned at Phoebe, holding out a hand. She took it, and he looked at Paige. "Ready?"

"Ready," she agreed.

 

Coop's light briefly illuminated the room. When they faded, it was pitch black. "Radek?"

"Yes..."

Radek's hands lit up. Agent Murphy watched, surprised, as the globes of light separated from his hands to float in midair, throwing shadows over them.

"You're a witch too?"

"I don't practice."

"You look pretty good at it to me."

Radek smiled politely, looking back at his pad.

"What's it say?" Coop asked.

"It says cloak fails in two hours at most. Your friends are fighting, I cannot tell who is winning, and the reinforcements will be here in less than half an hour. There is nothing I can do."

There was a sudden thump at the door, and they looked up, surprised. The light dimmed as Radek's concentration faded, barely enough to see by; whoever was outside thumped a couple more times before turning away.

"I thought you said this section was empty!" Murphy hissed.

"I said quarters were empty," Radek corrected him. "City holds several hundred people."

"I haven't seen anyone but your Colonel," Coop said.

"Yes, because most are locked away. But even with no language, some are smart enough to move around City." The light strengthened again and he glanced at his pad. "Ronon."

"Ronon?" Coop repeated.

"One of our men. Very territorial, very skilled. Is lucky he did not find you here."

"You had a Whitelighter, right?"

"Jannah," Radek agreed softly. "Lost in Titan's rampage, trying to help another charge."

"Titans...?" Murphy asked uncertainly.

"They attacked the magical community about four years ago," Coop said absently. "Killed a lot of the Elders and Whitelighters. The Charmed Ones stopped them, with Perry's help."

"Oh."

"Didn't the Elders assign you another Whitelighter?" he asked Radek.

"Two months after the rampage I was here. And no magic. No Cupids, no Whitelighters. Nothing."

"Noth...you couldn't do magic?"

"This does not help me work!" he snapped.

"It helps me understand. Your Cupid will be arriving soon, now that I've met you, and if you want me to intercept him, I need to understand why I'm doing it. You couldn't do magic?"

Radek sighed. Murphy quietly backed up a couple of steps, sitting with Chris and trying not to be noticed.

Radek gestured to the lights hovering overhead. "I could do only that, and only very small. No scrying, no potions, no spells."

"Those are basic powers," Coop protested. "How far away was the City?"

"Let us say, there was no mail."

Murphy cleared his throat. "Just so you know, I can hear you, and discussion of this base with non-military personnel is technically a court martial offence."

Radek and Coop both turned to look at him and he grimaced, looking away. "Actually, now that I think about it, I can't hear anything from over here."

"Good call," Coop agreed. "Radek, have you tried any of those things since the City's been here?"

He gestured to the lights again. "That is stronger. I imagine my other powers are too, but no. I have not tried; I did not wish to. I do not want another Whitelighter, and any magic only draws the Elders' attention."

Coop started laughing, looking away.

"Laughing now. I have missed the joke?"

"No, I'm sorry, it's just...never mind." He shook his head, clearing his throat. "How long were you in love with Jannah?"

Radek stopped dead, staring at him. "Jannah was my Whitelighter. You live with Charmed Ones, so maybe you forget, but before Titans, witches and Whitelighters do not fall in love."

"I'm a Cupid, Radek. Rules never stop anyone falling in love. How long?"

Radek shook his head, staring at his pad. Coop waited patiently.

"A long time. But she did not feel same way. No more talking, please."

Coop nodded, satisfied, and turned away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris let go of Phoebe as they orbed in at the base of the stairs, looking around. Paige was a heartbeat behind them with John. All four ducked under the balcony so Cantus wouldn't be able to see them.

"Want to tell us the plan, Chris?" Paige asked quietly.

"Uh-uh. You'll need the defense afterwards. Mom's not going to be happy with me."

"Seriously?" Phoebe asked.

"Mmm. Just try and distract him for a minute...I need to check something."

Paige glanced at Phoebe; both shrugged and darted for the stairs. John looked from Chris to the girls before following them.

Chris, still under the balcony, moved closer to the 'Gate, touching it lightly. His eyes closed as he concentrated.

Above him, Paige orbed a paperweight into the back of Cantus' head, staggering him. John shot a rapid burst; it didn't seem to do any good.

"This isn't working!" Paige yelled to Phoebe.

"Yeah, I know. CHRIS!"

Below them, Chris shook his head, looking surprised.

"Yeah..." he murmured. Clearing his throat, he repeated more loudly, "Yeah."

"Whatever you're waiting for..." Phoebe called, ducking as John fired again.

"You might want to hurry it up!" Paige finished over the noise of the gun.

Chris nodded, gaze lingering on the 'Gate for another moment. "Yeah," he said softly. Orbing up, he joined the sisters on the balcony. Cantus hissed on seeing him.

"Mine!"

Chris leaned towards Paige, keeping his eyes on Cantus. "Go to Radek, ask him for the amulet. It's not fun to touch, but get it back here."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Don't ask," he said grimly. "Phoebe, keep him off me for a second."

Chris slipped behind a console, out of the line of fire. Phoebe and Paige grimaced at each other before Paige orbed out.

Orb lights shone from behind Phoebe, but she didn't turn, not daring to take her eyes off Cantus. "Chris? You still here?"

"Yeah. Just another second, Phoebe, I promise."

Orb lights shone again. Phoebe took a step back as John swung in front of her, shooting again to drive Cantus back a few steps.

"Chris, what are..." Paige hissed from behind them.

"Trust me," Chris said urgently.

"Well, you were right, Piper's going to kill you. Here." She came to join Phoebe and John, orbing a fireball back at Cantus.

"What the hell is going on?" Phoebe demanded.

"Oh, don't even ask. Pointy...thing!"

A statue on Woolsey's desk hit Cantus in the back. He roared, flailing awkwardly as he tried to pull it out.

"Nice," Phoebe said admiringly.

"Thank you!"

Chris stepped up beside them. Little Chris was in his arms and Wyatt was standing beside him. John stared at the kids, obviously confused; he knew who Chris was, but he hadn't seen Wyatt and had no idea why they were there.

"Oh my god," Phoebe muttered. "You're so dead."

"I'm thinking I'll just go straight back to the future from here," Chris agreed.

"And leave us to explain?" Paige protested.

"I don't even understand!" Phoebe echoed.

Cantus finally managed to get the statue off. Turning, he saw Chris and the kids and laughed. "Mine."

"He keeps saying that, Mine, everytime he sees me," Chris told the sisters, almost conversationally. "Because he knows Chris freed him."

 

Radek had finally gotten the feed from the security cameras working. All three were huddled around the pad, watching the confrontation carefully.

 

Paige and Phoebe watched as Chris stared Cantus down. John was watching, still unsure, but he made no move to stop them.

"Higher level demons need a potion," Chris continued. "We know that. But Cantus hasn't manifested all the way yet. I released him. And my brother and I can put him back."

"Chris..." Paige started.

"Wyatt and I face worse things all the time."

"Wyatt's twenty three years old where you came from!" Phoebe protested.

Chris didn't turn. "The Charmed Ones are the strongest Warren witches, the culmination of four hundred years."

Phoebe mouthed 'culmination?' to Paige, who smacked her.

"But Wyatt and I, we're Halliwells. We're something different. And the Underworld is not ready for us." He set Little Chris on his feet, crouching between the two boys. "Hey, buddy, you want to hold onto that for me? Yeah? Thank you."

Little Chris took the pendant, studying it curiously. Wyatt watched for a moment before looking up at Chris. "Now?"

"Ready?"

"Mine!" Cantus snarled.

Chris shook his head. "Ours."

Wyatt and Chris both lifted a hand and beams of light shot out, catching Cantus between them. Cantus howled, thrashing around to try and escape, but the light tightened around him, holding him steady.

Chris half twisted, looking down at his younger self. "Chris, can you throw that for me?"

Chris stared at the pendant, looking confused; Wyatt reached over to take it from him, throwing it to the floor in front of Cantus. The light beams tightened, forcing Cantus towards it.

Paige and Phoebe shielded their eyes as the light intensified, aware of John throwing up a hand. When the light died away, they looked up.

Cantus had vanished, and the pendant was lying innocently on the floor.

 

Coop grinned, thumping Radek triumphantly on the shoulder.

"It's very good," Radek agreed quickly, "but our reinforcements arrive soon and our people will begin to recover. You and yours must go."

Coop nodded, straightening up and taking a step back. "We owe you. Really big. If you need us, we'll be there."

Radek nodded, watching as Coop clapped a hand to Agent Murphy's shoulder and vanished.

 

 

Coop landed beside Phoebe, swinging her into his arms. She grinned, leaning against him.

"We should go," he told Chris. "Their guys are almost here."

"Yeah. Can you..." He gestured to the pendant. Coop stepped forward, scooping it off the floor.

"What about him?" Phoebe asked, glancing at John.

"Leave him," Chris said absently. "He can't understand us yet anyway. Radek will think of something."

"Sure?" Paige asked.

"You want to try a memory spell? You've got about two minutes."

"On second thoughts..."

"Uh huh."

They vanished as a group. John blinked in surprise, turning in a circle to look around. When he completed the circle Radek was hurrying in, pad under one arm.

"Colonel, can you understand me?"

John nodded warily, watching him carefully.

"Good. HomeWorld's reinforcements are about to invade. We must send message to SGC, yes? Your codes?"

They bent over the control panel together, typing rapidly.

 

The group reappeared in the living room. Chris let Little Chris down out of his arms; Wyatt took his hand and scampered off towards the kitchen. Paige and Phoebe collapsed onto the nearest chairs.

"That was...fun," Paige decided.

"Chris!" Piper exclaimed from the kitchen, appearing a moment later with him on her hip. "Chris," she repeated. "And...everyone. What happened?"

Coop held up the pendant. "Mission accomplished."

"Don't touch it," Chris added when she stepped forward. "It's not...fun. Hi," he added when Wyatt climbed up to stand on the chair beside him. "You're not supposed to stand on those."

"You're Chris," Wyatt said.

"Yes, I am. You knew that."

"Oooh, about that?" Coop half-raised his hand. "We were watching you guys. Radek knows who you are."

"Doesn't matter. I'll be going home soon."

Piper caught Phoebe's eye, gesturing her away from the others. Phoebe swung Wyatt off the chair, carrying him out to the hall to join her. "What's up?"

"Is something wrong with Chris? He's very..."

"Disconnected?" Phoebe suggested. "Yeah, he's been like that since the City. He was terrified you'd be angry with him."

"He took Wyatt," Piper murmured. "He didn't tell me; he just called and Wyatt went. All of you were gone into that place."

"It's fine," Phoebe said in alarm. "We're all home, everything's fine, and his plan worked. Your son's very smart, Piper."

"Smart ass, maybe," Piper muttered, but the panic was gone from her tone.

Leo orbed in, glancing around in surprise at the suddenly crowded room. "The...Elders...say Cantus is gone."

Coop held up the pendant again. "Cantus is here."

"We need you to get rid of it," Chris added. Coop tossed it to Leo, who studied it for a moment before looking up.

"That was a good job," he said quietly.

"Yeah, well." Chris shrugged. "Can you take that away, please?"

Leo nodded, orbing away.

 

"Radek?"

Radek looked up from his computer. "Colonel. Feeling better?"

"You're making sense, anyway." He stepped into the lab, letting the door hiss closed behind him. "What happened, Radek?"

Radek pushed back away from the computer, watching him. "I'm sorry?"

John began counting on his fingers. "Chris. Wyatt. Two women. Three men. All of whom you knew."

"No."

"Yes. I saw you, Radek. Couldn't understand what you were doing, but you knew who they were."

"I told you I knew of them. Chris' family, come to take him home, and to solve the problems he caused us."

"I need names, Radek."

"No."

"Radek..."

"No, Colonel. I will ask one of them to come, to talk to you. But I cannot give you the names."

"Odd that the scanners didn't pick up anything," John said pointedly.

"Yes, with all power to cloak, it is odd that auxiliary system failed," Radek agreed dryly. "Colonel, you think they had no questions about this place? I told them nothing. I can tell you nothing either."

"And Chris is..."

"Gone home. Safe. He will not come here again." Radek carefully closed down his computer. "The City is my home, Colonel. If I thought there was threat I would tell you. But they are not threat to us, they _saved_ us."

"From something that Chris started," John reminded him.

"Chris is four. He walked through a room...Rodney said any of us could have done it! And Chris was not infected, or those who came for him. They could have left us alone here, Colonel."

"Get me someone I can talk to," John said quietly.

"Yes, sir."

 

Chris was playing with the kids, laughing and smiling. Coop was sprawled across the couch, watching them with a grin. The girls had scattered, Paige gone to bring Murphy back to his office.

"Radek's Cupid still on his tail?" Chris asked idly.

"Nah, I'll head him off." He thought for a moment. "Actually, maybe Phoebe should do it...they've met."

Chris looked up in surprise. "They've...oh, Drazee, right?"

"Right, yeah. About three years before you were born. How do you do that?"

"I know the Book," he murmured, looking down. "Paige spent – spends – almost a year bringing it up to date, everything the Charmed Ones faced. It's her big project while she's pr..." He cut himself off, glancing at Coop, who held up his hands innocently.

"Well, I'm sure he'd be happy to come and give his opinion, but they...Chris?"

Chris was on his feet, absently setting Wyatt down. "Radek's calling."

"Radek's not your charge." Coop eased to his feet, watching him.

"Doesn't matter." Raising his voice, he called, "Mom?"

"What?" she called from upstairs.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's gone Up There, why?" She came down the stairs, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Radek's calling."

"Chris." She caught his chin in her hand, forcing him to look at her. "You're not his Whitelighter. You don't have to go."

"Someone does. And they can't trace me. They can't track me back to you."

"Chris," Piper said warningly.

"He saved Chris," Chris said quietly. "We owe him."

"It doesn't have to be you."

"Yeah. It kind of does." He glanced past her at Wyatt; she turned automatically to follow his gaze, and when she looked back he was gone.

"Want me to go after him?" Coop asked.

"No. Can you find Paige? She can keep an eye on him."

Coop nodded, vanishing.


	8. Chapter 8

Radek was standing on one of the balconies, looking towards San Francisco. Chris orbed in behind him, carefully out of view of the door. "Radek."

"Colonel Sheppard is very unhappy," Radek informed the railing. "He wishes to meet with you, or one of yours."

"Uh huh. You guys are subject to Homeworld, right?"

"In theory."

"We have clearance from Homeland. Think that would do any good?"

"Colonel Sheppard is not a man who takes assurances from others. The City is home, those who live here are his to protect, and he does not risk threats to us." He turned, finally looking at Chris. "I have tried all I can think of without telling him who the Charmed Ones are. If you would speak to him..."

"What makes you think he'll take my word?"

"He may not. But I have no more ideas."

"We didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Radek waved it off. "Chris was scared, but he did no harm. This was not his fault; Cantus would have found a way out, and at least you were here to help."

"Yeah. Serendipitous. Call your Colonel, and I'll do my best."

Radek nodded, touching his radio and murmuring for a moment. "He is coming."

"Coop says you were watching us," Chris said quietly.

"Your name is not Perry," Radek said blandly.

"It is...or, my middle name is, anyway."

"I see."

"You were kind to me," Chris murmured. "Thank you."

The door hissed open; John backed through, talking to someone they couldn't see. "This really isn't a good time."

"I just need your signature," a woman told him. Chris frowned, taking a step forward.

"It'll have to wait." John turned towards them; the woman ducked under his arm, turning back to face him without even looking at them. "Nicole, later!"

"Piper?" Chris said in surprise.

Nicole turned to look at him, blinking. "Oliver. I thought you were on shore."

"Oliver? I'm not..."

Radek took a quick step forward. "Nicole, this is not Oliver. I thought that too...remarkable, is it not? But Oliver left yesterday, before anything happened, I saw him go."

"Who are you?" Nicole asked, studying him.

"My name is Chris."

"From Homeworld," Radek added, "Important meeting with the Colonel, and time runs short." He steered her towards the door; John stepped neatly out of their path, studying Chris.

"You do look like Oliver, you know."

"So I've heard. Her son?"

"Her brother. Why?"

"She looks just like my mother." He shook it off as Radek returned, locking the door. "Colonel Sheppard, yes?"

"Yeah. You are?"

"Christopher Perry."

"Chris, huh. That's a coincidence."

"It is, isn't it," Chris agreed blandly. "Radek said you had some questions for me?"

"Are you going to answer 'em?"

"Depends what they are."

"Who are you?"

Chris leaned against the railing, looking amused. "Next."

"You're aware that you're on a military base, right? My military base?"

"You're aware that you can't keep me here?"

"Colonel," Radek said carefully, "perhaps we..."

"The boy created a problem," Chris said over him. "We clean up our own messes."

"Yeah. How did you do that, by the way?"

"You were there."

"I was there, yes. I wasn't seeing straight."

"Shouldn't have been firing your gun, then." Chris grinned faintly. "Magic."

"Magic," John repeated flatly.

Chris held up one hand, orbs swirling. "Magic. Tell me, what's the thing in that room?"

"Thing?" John repeated, poking suspiciously at his hand.

"Big, looks like stone but isn't, like a circle on edge..."

"Oh, that thing. What is this?" John poked the orbs again.

"Pretty lights and colors. What's the circle?"

"This is not working," Radek said loudly. "Perhaps a different approach? Ask a question, Colonel, and Chris will answer honestly. And then he will ask, and you will answer. Yes?" Chris shrugged agreement, and Radek nodded. "Very good. Colonel, you first."

"That thing you guys were fighting. It coming back?"

"No. We've taken care of it. It won't escape again."

"Sure?"

"We've been doing this for a long time, Colonel. Even if he did escape, the last thing he'd want would be to come back here. Besides, Radek will know if he returns."

"I will?"

"He will?"

Radek and the Colonel overlapped each other; Chris grinned, turning to study the view over the water. "My question, I think? Where did you _find_ this place?"

John glanced at Radek, who nodded quietly. "Pegasus."

"Another _galaxy_? That's..." Chris stopped, thinking. "That means it's a Gate, doesn't it. I should have...I've never seen Earth's Gate."

"You know what the Gate is?" Radek said in surprise.

"Who are you?" John added. "My question."

"My name is Chris," he said slowly. "When I woke up yesterday, it was 2026."

"Time travel," John said thoughtfully.

"My mother called me by accident, looking for Chris. When I grew up, the Programme was common knowledge. The Gate is not hidden any more."

"Since when?" John demanded, but Chris shook his head.

"I can't tell you. I can't change the future like that."

"You're here!"

"Yes, but not to change anything. When I was lost, when I was young, Radek brought me home. There was no demon. Chris changed that, and I came to fix what he did."

"Demon," John repeated slowly.

Chris waved it off. "My question?" John gestured him to go ahead, and he said carefully, "Did we make trouble for Radek?"

John considered that one. "He's very loyal to you."

"To my mother, not me. And he's just as loyal to you; you've told me more in two questions than he has in two days."

"Who is your mother?" Chris didn't answer, and John added, "Radek's not in any trouble. My question. Who is your mother?"

Chris glanced at Radek, who shrugged. "He has been honest."

"Yeah, but he won't believe me."

"We've seen some strange things."

"Try me," John added.

"My mother is leader of a coven known as the Charmed Ones, Wiccan protectors of San Francisco. That thing we fought was a demon, trapped in an amulet; we've returned it, and you're safe. The Charmed Ones have the loyalty of most of the magical community...he's laughing at me," he appealed to Radek.

"Sorry, it's...magical community?" John winced at the glare from Radek, waving apologetically at Chris.

"Yes," Chris said patiently. "Gnomes, Ogres, Fairies, Lepre...Radek, you do it. If he laughs at me again I might do something I'll regret."

"Leprechauns," Radek finished. "Sir, please?"

"Sorry. I'm sorry. It's just...leprechauns?"

"Sir, Chris was raised to protect the magical community, making fun of it is not best way to make friends, yes?" Radek said quickly. "Charmed Ones are very real. That which they fight is also real. And insulting the heir to that power is not smart. Relationships between US government and Charmed Ones are strained at best."

"We have relationships?" John asked Chris.

"I think it's my question." John scowled, gesturing for him to go ahead, and he added easily, "but there's nothing else I need to know. I know who you are now, I know what this City is, and I'm going home soon." To Radek, he added, "I'm not the heir to that power, my brother is."

"Your brother is Whitelighter's child. You are Elder's child. And your mother's power is very strong in you."

"Who are you, Radek?" John asked quietly.

Radek spread his hands. "I am as I ever was. Radek Zelenka, servant to the City."

"You knew him." He gestured to Chris, watching from the railing. "Kid-him, the four year old. You can't possibly have known who he was, but you knew him."

"Chris and his siblings are — unique, even amongst the Community. I did not know his name, but I knew who he must have been, who his parents were."

"He means this." Chris let the orbs fill his hand again, tossing them into the air. "Kids don't have this. Only us. My brother was already born before you left to find the City and everyone knew who he was. Crown Prince of the Community."

John studied him for a moment, touching Radek's elbow and taking a couple of steps back. "He's sane, right?"

Radek nodded quickly. "Very. The Charmed Ones are protectors to the Community. Chris and his siblings are raised to take that role." He glanced at Chris, raising his voice. "In 2026, I imagine they have taken up their responsibilities."

"That's one way to put it," Chris agreed. "My mother's coven retired a couple of years ago."

Radek frowned. "You were only boy then."

"Nineteen." Chris waved it away. "It doesn't matter. Colonel Sheppard, there's a man in Homeland Security, Agent Murphy. He'll answer whatever other questions you have. Thank you for taking care of Chris. But I have to go now." He glanced at Radek. "Leo says he can get you a new Whitelighter."

"No. Thank you, no. That life...not for me any more."

"If you're sure. We'll be listening for you, if it comes to it. Call on Leo or Paige, any time you need it."

"Just him?" John asked carefully.

"Just him. Agent Murphy knows how to get my mother, if you need to. But I'd be careful. She's got a temper." He grinned, orbing out before John could answer.

Radek sighed, taking a step away from John, towards the railing. "Always wished I could do that."

"You can't?"

"Mmm, no. One does not learn how; one can or one can't, and I cannot." He turned back to John. "I have only very little power, Colonel, even when Chris is not on the scale."

"He's unusual?"

"His family is very powerful. Most witches can cast little spells, small things. Charmed Ones...they are very powerful, and Chris and his siblings are more powerful yet. There are reasons they are our protectors."

"You think we can trust them?"

"I think they have bigger secrets to keep than ours, Colonel."

 

Coop and the kids had vanished when Chris reappeared in the living room. Piper glanced up from the magazine she hadn't really been reading, laying it aside. "Afternoon."

"Is it?" Chris said absently, glancing around. "Where is everyone?"

"Around. Dealt with Radek?"

"Yeah, it's sorted. His Colonel needed to know that we were the good guys." He dropped into the nearest chair, head dropping back.

"You alright?" Piper asked, watching him.

"Yeah. I think I left Radek with some explaining to do, but..." He shrugged, sitting forward again. "I'm sorry I didn't ask before I called Wyatt. I just...I couldn't wait."

"Wyatt's five," Piper said, not quite complaining.

"I know. He won't be too happy with me when I get back."

"Neither will I, I suppose."

He laughed softly. "No. I don't suppose you will be."

Piper brushed the bangs out of his eyes. "It was very clever, though."

"Wyatt always says I'm better at thinking on my feet than he is."

"Your brother's very smart."

"Wait until you see Mel."

"Mel?" Piper repeated.

"Best potion maker I've ever seen. She beat the previous records at Magic School." He laughed softly. "It's a little weird having your baby sister sit in on your potions class, and do better than you."

Piper smiled faintly; it wasn't like Chris to be this open about the future, but she appreciated the glimpse into things to come. "Potions, Book knowledge, and spells."

"The perfect team," he agreed distantly. "Where are Phoebe and Paige?"

"Around," she repeated. "Why?"

He smiled gently. "I really should be going home. And it's easier if you do it. When Wyatt and I came back, with Billie and the Triad...he said he was going to make me a tag, with a return spell engraved on it, and make me wear it for all the times I end up here."

"Might not be a bad idea," Piper agreed. "Chris, can I ask something?"

"You can ask," he said carefully, catching the altered tone in her voice.

"The first time you came back," she said slowly, "you told my dad I was dead. Am...I've seen a future where I grow old with Leo. Which one do you think we're in?"

Chris frowned, staring at his hands. "You – she – didn't die at the same time. I don't know about that other future, but she'll be waiting when I go home."

"Good," Piper said gently. "I'm glad. Now," she added more loudly, pushing to her feet. "I'll go find the others. If you're sure you're ready to go home."

"Yeah. Before I screw up the future somehow. Besides, you and Wyatt'll be waiting to yell at me."

Piper grinned, ruffling his hair as she turned. "With good reason, you know."

"I know, Mom."

 

"...and the amulet was gone when I started to figure out what Radek was saying," John finished.

"What was Radek saying?" Woolsey asked absently, concentrating on his notes.

"That Homeworld was about to invade us so we should really do something about that." He shrugged. "Or words to that effect."

"I see. So you unlocked the City?"

"We held Homeworld off first. We owe General O'Neill a lot of favors, by the way. Then, yeah, we unlocked the City. Everyone was starting to come back by then."

"Yes," Woolsey agreed, remembering the Mess Hall as people suddenly began to understand each other again. "And no trace of the amulet?"

"No, no one seems to know where it is."

Woolsey leaned back in his seat, eyeing John carefully. "I spoke to Nicole earlier."

"Oh?"

"She said she'd seen you with a gentleman from Homeworld, with Radek."

John nodded noncommittally, silently cursing in Satedan.

"We've had no Homeworld visitors today, John."

"You didn't see him?"

" _Colonel_."

John sighed, lacing his fingers together. "One of Chris' family came to see us."

"Why?"

"Because I told Radek to call him. Because I wanted to know who he was."

"And? Are you satisfied now?"

John studied him, frowning. "You knew already."

"I don't know who he is," Woolsey corrected him. "But I know what they are."

"What they are?" John repeated.

"The IOA has many projects that go far beyond the Stargate, John. And I _am_ a senior member."

John took a step forward. "You let my men chase him around the City without warning them?"

"Chris couldn't have done anything to them, he's four. And he's not raised that way, anyway. Your men weren't in any danger."

"That's what Radek kept saying," John muttered.

"Radek was right. There's no danger to the City or any of its' inhabitants from Chris or any of his family."

"Tell that to Ronon. Chris ever comes back here he's gonna find himself with a Satedan bodyguard."

Woolsey smiled. "I'd imagine so, yes. Have you signed off your report?"

"Are we reporting this?"

"Colonel Sheppard, I hope you're not suggesting that we doctor our reports," Woolsey said sternly.

"Of course not," John agreed easily, "but I wouldn't want to accidentally reveal anything the IOA had classified."

"No, that's a good point. Perhaps you should simply sign my report. When I have it finished."

"Right, sir. You let me know when that is." John tossed off a vague salute, heading back out into his City.

Behind him, Woolsey quietly deleted the report and closed his computer.


End file.
